Missions Imprévues
by Miss Crazy Drake
Summary: [DM/TS] "Alors, Malefoy, cette mission ?" "Un succès Potter ! Comme toujours !" "Aurais-tu innové ? Aucun contretemps n'est venu la troubler ?". Drago adorait son métier d'auror, le style de vie associé et ses collègues. Les missions. Les traques de criminels. Les différents pays. Agir en électron libre. Tout lui réussissait, mais jamais sans imprévus. C'était son seul problème.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fanart de couverture de : **Myrkky_

.

**Titre : Missions Imprévues**

**Auteur :** Miss Crazy Drake

**Crossover :** Harry Potter / Avengers

**Disclaiming :** Tout appartient à la sublime J.K. Rowling ainsi qu'à Marvel (comics, films...). Seule cette histoire est à moi où j'y scénarise ce que je veux.

**Pairing :** Drago Malefoy / Tony Stark (très léger)

**Rating principal :** T, pour le moment.

**IMPORTANT:** Cette histoire fait apparaître des relations homosexuelles. Alors si cela dérange, je vous conseille & vous laisse partir tranquillement.

* * *

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** T.

**\- Correction :** Moi-même & veuillez m'excuser s'il reste des fautes. _[Toujours à la recherche d'une correctrice pour m'aider, voir mon profil ;)]_

**Note de l'auteur [30/05/19]:** Bonjour à tous sur cette nouvelle fiction ! :D

À la base, cette histoire devait être un O.S. mais après avoir évalué la contenance de l'écrit, j'ai préféré la scinder en plusieurs parties. Pour ceux qui me connaissent, vous savez que j'aime la précision dans un récit, d'où mes détails un peu répartis par ci, par là ! Je trouve que c'est important d'avoir toutes les données ! Bref'...

Cette nouvelle fiction est apparue en un éclair dans ma tête, il y a une dizaine de jours. Aussitôt, dès que j'avais un moment libre, je me ruais pour l'écrire. Elle sera un bon moyen de voir si ce nouveau couple mis en place pourrait vous tenter ! :)

_**"Missions Imprévues"**_ sera, comme vous l'avez vu, _un crossover Harry Potter/Avengers_ **MAIS** je précise, pas dans l'immédiat.

Essentiellement, cette première partie se déroule dans l'univers Sorcier, avec toute notre joyeuse bande de personnages. Ne vous attendez donc pas encore à voir nos Avengers chéris ! :P

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

.

**1ère Partie :**

_"Missions Imprévues"_

_._

_._

_**Londres, 15h47.**_

Drago avait le sourire. Un vrai. Il pouvait ajouter une nouvelle mission réussie à son palmarès.

Sa dernière mission l'avait envoyé tout droit à Manchester, trois semaines auparavant, pour tenter de démanteler un réseau de trafic de baguettes. Depuis le début de l'année, le Ministère faisait face à une explosion de vols à travers tout le pays. Une cinquantaine de plaintes avaient été déposé par des sorciers agressés seuls en pleine rue et même des fabricants avaient subi des tentatives de cambriolages. Quand le département de la Justice avait remonté cette affaire, ils avaient jugé bon de mettre le quartier général des aurors dessus au vu de l'ampleur que cela prenait. Après des mois à chercher des pistes plausibles, les aurors avaient fini par arrêter trois individus en délit de fuite suite à une nouvelle tentative de cambriolage sur Ollivander. Ces derniers avaient donné des informations en échange de peines moins conséquentes et une mission s'était préparée pour Drago et quelques autres.

Ce fût le seul inconvénient. Pour une fois, on lui avait refusé de faire cavalier seul. Trop gros, même pour un excellent auror comme lui.

Jamais personne n'aurait songé à ce métier pour Drago, et pas même le principal concerné.

Pour être honnête, le dernier descendant de la famille était pré-destiné à suivre les traces de son paternel, à savoir dans les bonnes grâces du Ministère et à jouer double jeu pour le compte d'un mégalomane psychopathe persuadé qu'il fallait éradiquer toute les familles impures. Ça, c'était la version raccourcie. Tout le monde connaissait les grandes lignes de ce que Voldemort avait prévu de faire.

Lors de sa sixième année et pour la première fois, Drago avait trouvé le courage de s'imposer et avait dit non à son père. Il avait refusé la marque et la mission qu'on le lui avait assigné pour prouver sa loyauté. La suite, rien de très joyeux. Après une soirée à subir des menaces de mort, d'être renié, déshérité et on en passe, le blond avait préparé un sac pour s'enfuir et le lendemain, il était aux portes de Poudlard pour demander de l'aide. Il avait jeté aux poubelles son ego et sa dignité pour s'en sortir. Dumbledore, en bon protecteur de la veuve et l'orphelin, l'avait enjoint à s'allier à l'Ordre du Phoenix.

De là, un nouveau parcours s'était offert à lui. Les débuts furent compliqués. La méfiance régnait en maître quand il était présent et ce, malgré les informations qu'il avait pu donné à tous les membres de l'Ordre. Au retour des vacances, Drago avait dû reprendre les cours, comme tous les autres et chez les serpentards où se trouvaient bon nombre de familles associées au mage noir, sa trahison avait fait le tour. Seul Blaise et Pansy étaient restés à ses côtés, acceptant son choix et songeant à faire le même.

Malgré la surveillance du corps professoral et de Severus, il avait fallu qu'il se batte chaque jour pour rester en vie. Très vite, il avait pu développer un instinct de survie remarquable, alliant rapidité et efficacité pour mettre ses rivaux à terre. Mais un jour, tout avait dérapé, à cause de la fatigue accumulée et de la terrible nouvelle qu'il avait reçu lui annonçant la mort de sa mère. Il revenait de la volière située à la tour ouest quand un groupe avait fini par le coincer dans les escaliers pour l'attaquer. Pendant des heures, ils l'avaient torturé dans l'une des nombreuses salles désaffectées dont regorgeait le château. Il avait pensé y mourir quand Potter, Weasley accompagnés de Blaise et Pansy l'avaient retrouvé pour le sortir de là.

À cet instant, tout avait réellement basculé pour lui. Il avait compris qu'il n'était pas si isolé et que des personnes étaient prêtes à l'aider en cas de besoin. Cet incident décida Blaise et Pansy dans leur prise de position, à ses côtés. Et depuis, ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment quittés, partageant le même parcours professionnel.

D'ailleurs, de cette mission, il en revenait accompagné de la brune, qui avait été désigné pour faire équipe avec lui, ainsi que Seamus Finnigan, un ancien gryffondor.

En arrivant dans leur département, ils furent accueillis par des applaudissements. C'était devenu une tradition, pour célébrer la réussite d'une mission délicate. Merci à Potter et Weasley qui avaient lancé cette mode. Même si Drago avait clamé un certain nombre de fois combien c'était ridicule, il s'était vite pris au jeu et appréciait chaque fois où ça lui était destiné. Même si aujourd'hui, il devait partagé sa victoire.

\- Beau travail !

\- C'était long mais vous y êtes arrivés !

\- Excellent, vous avez assuré les gars ! ... et les filles ! Pardon Parkinson !

Les félicitations fusaient aux quatre coins de la salle. Tous les bureaux étaient ouverts, en open space, pour une meilleure coordination entre tous les aurors. Ils se dirigèrent vers les leurs, tout en remerciant ceux qui leur adressaient quelques mots.

Drago repéra Blaise, assis sur le bureau de Potter, en grande conversation avec lui et le dernier fils Weasley. Ces deux-là étaient inséparables au point d'avoir leur espace de travail collé l'un en face de l'autre. On aurait pu dire la même chose concernant le métisse et lui, installé juste derrière dans la même configuration, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Pas du tout.

\- Ça discute et même pas un petit mot gentil pour le retour de vos héros ! lança Seamus, une moue boudeuse, à l'intention des trois hommes.

\- À peine arrivé et déjà en train de la ramener Finnigan ! Ça m'avait pas manqué ! répondit Blaise, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres à la tête faussement vexée de son collègue. Allez, c'est bon, je rigole ! Beau boulot ! le félicita-t-il d'une boutade sur l'épaule.

\- Alors Malefoy, cette mission ? demanda Harry en refermant le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux, curieux d'avoir les étapes de cette affaire résolue.

Après toutes ces années à travailler ensemble, il était toujours étonnant de constater combien le survivant aimait connaître les détails du terrain quand il n'y était pas. Pourtant, il faisait ce boulot depuis une dizaine d'années et il aurait dû se lasser d'entendre les récits des autres, mais non, son attention était complète et réellement intéressée. Du coup, Drago ne put s'empêcher de vouloir le frustrer. Quelques semaines s'étaient passées sans qu'il n'embête son plus fidèle adversaire.

\- Un succès Potter ! Comme toujours ! se vanta-t-il, en lissant sa robe.

Sa remarque fit soupirer Ron et Seamus, glousser Blaise et Pansy et lever les yeux au ciel du survivant. Évidemment, Harry avait compris que l'ancien serpentard se jouait de lui en ne révélant rien d'autre. Alors, lui aussi, il allait le taquiner.

\- Aurais-tu innové ? Aucun contretemps n'est venu troubler ta mission ? Pourtant, selon les statistiques, celle-ci aurait dû en avoir, susurra-t-il moqueur, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_Le salaud !_

Drago ne s'était pas attendu à cette pique de rappel et affichait clairement sa surprise. Ce type n'était pas aussi innocent que la population sorcière voulait bien le dire. Sous cette gueule d'ange se cachait un petit démon qui ne perdait pas une occasion de répliquer de toute sa force. D'accord, le blond ne cachait pas que ces attaques verbales étaient un jeu entre eux depuis longtemps et que le survivant ne faisait qu'agir comme lui. Mais quand même, il arrivait à être surpris.

\- La ferme, Potter ! finit-il par dire, faisant rire tout le petit groupe.

Les excellents résultats du plus serpentard des aurors n'étaient plus à prouver. C'était un fait. Il était doué et tout le monde le reconnaissait. Pourtant, une particularité lui collait à la peau. Il avait l'art et la manière d'attirer les imprévus -comme Harry était un aimant à danger- ce qui déviait toujours le bon déroulement d'une enquête. En soi, rien de dramatique et n'importe quel agent pouvait se retrouver dans ce cas de figure. Sauf que, pour Drago, c'était de l'ordre d'une mission sur deux qui se passait ainsi et si on le lui rappelait, c'était de sa faute. Dès ses débuts, il avait très vite remarqué ce fait et face aux petites moqueries de ses collègues, il avait lâché à plusieurs reprises -comme excuses- qu'il avait eu des obstacles, des accrocs, de légères complications ou encore des incidents, indépendant de sa volonté, qui l'avaient retardé. Depuis, on le surnommait Mister Imprévu.

\- Oh ! Allez Drago ! Reviens vers nous ! s'écria Blaise, quand son meilleur ami fit mine de s'éloigner vers son bureau.

\- Et dans quel but ? demanda-t-il, quelque peu vexé.

\- Parce que tu nous as manqué avec ta belle chevelure blonde, mon petit Malefoy... chantonna Ron, la tête à l'envers pour le regarder, affalé sur son fauteuil et les pieds sur son bureau.

\- ... et que je veux une réponse à ma question, termina Harry, un grand sourire angélique au visage.

Le blond garda le silence en prenant place à son bureau, s'accordant quelques précieuses secondes pour souffler et garder son calme. Il sortit un parchemin vierge et le dossier de l'affaire nouvellement classée, dans le but de rédiger son rapport.

Ses collègues et amis réunis l'observaient, tout à coup muet devant sa réaction.

\- Pour votre information, tout s'est passé à merveille, commença-t-il, le nez sur ses documents. Avec Pansy et Finnigan, nous avons opéré discrètement et avons pu obtenir de nouveaux renseignements pour remonter à la source du trafic. On a traîné dans les bons endroits pour faire rependre l'idée que nous cherchions à acquérir des baguettes non déclarées, pour mener nos petites affaires au noir. Nous nous sommes faits passés pour de belles ordures en besoin d'actions contre le gouvernement et cela a fini par attirer les bonnes personnes. Un peu long mais on ne s'attendait pas à ce que les principaux concernés rappliquent dans l'immédiat.

Tels étaient les faits. Pour des aurors entraînés, cette méthode paraissait simpliste, mais ce travail était le fruit d'une longue préparation dans l'art du déguisement en parfait criminel. Il fallait se faire connaître pour qu'on les repère. Attirer pour mieux attraper.

Ron siffla son admiration. Il n'y aurait pas pensé.

\- Pas mal comme procédé ! Vous vous êtes mis dans leur peau pour faire vos preuves !

\- Merci Weasley ! C'est exactement ça ! Parfois, il faut savoir laisser la filature de côté et tenter des approches plus directes et quelques peu périlleuses, je le conçois.

\- Oui, mais ça paie ! C'était le kiffe de se faire passer pour un méchant ! On remet ça quand tu veux Malefoy ! s'écria Seamus, enthousiasmé par cette expérience vécue.

Drago afficha un petit sourire fier. Ses idées payaient toujours et il était heureux qu'elles fassent des convertis. Anciens gryffondors compris.

\- N'y comptes pas trop Finnigan, Drago est un solitaire et n'aime pas bosser en équipe, rappela Pansy, pour tempérer l'entrain du dernier arrivé au département des Aurors.

Seamus n'était sur le terrain que depuis un an. Il avait eu un parcours différent du leur. Après la guerre, il était parti se ressourcer en Irlande, avec sa famille. Là-bas, il avait intégré l'armée moldue, dans le but de se couper un temps du monde Sorcier. Il avait voyagé à travers plusieurs pays pendant des années, en œuvrant pour la paix, tout en gardant le contact avec ses anciens camarades d'école. Le manque se faisant ressentir, il était revenu à ses racines magiques depuis cinq ans et s'était lancé dans la formation pour devenir auror, sous les recommandations de Ron et Harry. Une fois validé, il était venu au Ministère pour y trouver un poste.

\- Merci de m'avoir fait part de cette très haute information Parkinson, je n'avais pas encore remarqué... ironisa l'irlandais, tirant quelques rires aux autres.

\- On ne sait jamais, la mémoire a l'air de te faire défaut ! enchaîna Pansy, dans une attitude qui disait clairement qu'elle savait quelques chose que les autres ignoraient.

Seamus bougonna des paroles inaudibles, tandis que Ron, Harry et Blaise se lançaient des regards interrogateurs, accentué par un petit ricanement derrière eux.

\- Ce qui signifie ? demanda très justement le seul rouquin de la bande.

Un combat silencieux était engagé entre l'ex gryffondor et la serpentarde. L'un tentait de dissuader quand l'autre se faisait provocateur.

\- Votre cher ami n'a rien trouvé de mieux que d'égarer ses _vrais_ papiers dans l'un des coins les plus mal famés de Manchester, sans savoir exactement l'endroit précis. Heureusement pour lui et pour nous, Drago avait eu la jugeote de nous prémunir de l'un des sortilèges du protocole de Sécurité d'Urgence, détailla la brune, les bras croisés dans une posture de défi.

\- Quelle peste tu fais, Parkinson ! pesta l'irlandais, alors que la nommée se payait sa tête et lui tirait la langue.

\- Le protocole de Sécurité d'Urgence, ce n'était pas un peu trop ? interrogea Harry, les sourcils haussés à l'intention du blond. Normalement, on ne l'utilise que pour les missions de protection rapprochées, dans les cas de témoins en danger à faire disparaître.

\- Du calme, Potter ! Je ne l'ai pas mis entièrement en place et j'avais les autorisations pour le faire. Quand je suis obligé de bosser en équipe, j'ai des règles et Kingsley le sait. Dans ces cas précis, j'applique seulement quelques sortilèges utiles dans la protection d'identité.

Harry acquiesça, même s'il trouvait la méthode employée envers ses collègues un peu extrême. Ces derniers pourraient penser à un manque de confiance.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête, soupira Drago qui avait observé le brun dans son cheminement de pensées. C'est toujours dans le bien de tous que je fais ça. La preuve, sans ça, Finnigan aurait fait capoté la mission -pour sûr que ses papiers seraient tombés entre de mauvaises mains-, nous aurions été compromis et voire même en danger de mort. Au final, on a réussi, personne n'a été blessé et Finnigan devra simplement refaire la paperasse pour ses documents d'identité. Rien de dramatique, finit-il, magnanime.

\- Si tu le dis, lâcha finalement le survivant, pas convaincu à cent pour cent. Ce ne sont pas mes méthodes alors j'ai du mal à être de ton avis.

Harry avait l'habitude du terrain en équipe, contrairement à son homologue blond, et il parvenait avec une grande facilité à faire confiance à ses coéquipiers, que ce soit en combat ou pour se gérer seul.

\- Il est vrai que les tiennes sont meilleures, à tel point que tu reviens souvent amoché, contre attaqua Drago, moqueur.

Harry allait répondre quand leur directeur apparut à leurs côtés.

\- Bravo pour le travail que vous avez accompli à Manchester, cette affaire est une réussite, félicita Kingsley, dans l'un de ses sourires fiers. Ne tardez pas trop pour vos rapports, on en aura besoin rapidement pour les procès à venir.

\- Aucun problème, j'allais m'y mettre quand mes chers collègues n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de venir nous assaillir de leurs babillages incessants, répondit Drago alors que des protestations fusaient autour de lui.

Kingsley rigola devant la remarque et les comportements enfantins de ses agents. Parfois, il avait l'impression de diriger une troupe de gamins trop turbulents.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je les voulais ce soir-même Drago, vous avez bien mérité votre week-end pour vous reposer, confia-t-il de sa grosse voix. Je vous laisse jusqu'à la fin de semaine prochaine ! fit-il en commençant à s'éloigner vers son bureau, avant de s'arrêter pour ajouter. Blaise, Harry, vous n'avez pas oublié le transfert que vous devez effectuer ?

\- Non, absolument pas, chef ! On y sera et en avance ! répondit le métisse dans sa bonne humeur.

\- Parfait, j'avais un doute en vous voyant si décontractés ! Vous n'êtes pas encore en week-end ! précisa le chef des Aurors, faisant abstraction des rires autour de lui. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Ron, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas vu ta position avachie sur le bureau en arrivant !

Le rouquin jura -dans sa barbe inexistante-, il était persuadé d'avoir réagi rapidement pour prendre une pause plus professionnelle à l'arrivée de leur supérieur. Apparemment pas. Il avait été pris en flagrant délit de détente.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout mais certains ont encore du boulot ! déclara Blaise en sautant sur ses pieds. On va y aller, le devoir nous appelle !

Ron observa sa montre, soudain sceptique. Harry partageait le même ressenti.

\- Mais... Il est n'est même pas seize heures... L'audience a été avancé ? interrogea Ron.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, précisa Harry en regardant Blaise, en quête d'une information qu'il n'aurait pas.

\- Non, elle est toujours prévue pour dix-sept heure, confirma le métisse. Mais je comptais faire un arrêt ailleurs, entre temps.

\- Une urgence ? demanda Pansy à son ami, tout à coup curieuse.

Elle comprit qu'elle aurait dû s'abstenir en découvrant le sourire malicieux de Blaise qui se tourna vers Harry.

\- OK, on ne veut pas savoir ! s'écria Ron qui l'avait vu aussi, en secouant les mains devant lui, pour accentuer son refus d'entendre des paroles peu recommandables.

Depuis presque un an, son meilleur ami entretenait une relation avec le serpentard, sans grande surprise. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'ils se tournaient autour et chacun s'était demandé à quel moment ils franchiraient le cap. Harry avait sans cesse freiner cette attraction, prétextant que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Passé la trentaine, ses amis l'avaient harcelé pour qu'il envisage enfin une relation dans laquelle il s'épanouirait et puis, le métisse n'allait pas continuer de l'attendre indéfiniment. Il s'était donc lancé et n'en regrettait rien. Leur couple fonctionnait bien et Blaise s'avérait aussi agréable et naturel que quand ils avaient été amis.

Cependant, ce dernier aurait aimé les marques d'affections en toute circonstance mais Harry refusait de les lui accorder quand ils étaient au ministère. Selon lui, cela pouvait nuire à la qualité de leur travail alors il trouvait des petits stratagèmes pour en avoir, comme le petit détour pour son appartement qu'il en avait en tête.

\- N'y penses même pas Blaise ! finit par dire Harry, coupant définitivement les pensées agréables de son petit ami, tout en se levant pour se préparer à partir.

Drago ricana ouvertement à la tête de son meilleur ami. Ce crétin oubliait toujours que le survivant avait failli se retrouver avec eux à Serpentard et quand on attendait quelque chose, il valait mieux ruser et ne pas se griller tout seul. Comme il venait si bien de le faire.

\- Mais... je n'ai rien _dit_ et encore moins _pensé_ ! tenta de mentir Blaise, qui déclencha diverses réactions dans le groupe.

\- Quel piètre menteur... balança discrètement Pansy, se prenant un regard courroucé.

Blaise lui envoya une boutade dans l'épaule avant d'emboîter le pas de sa moitié. Harry avait peut être affirmé le contraire mais il était pourtant prêt à partir, bien plus tôt que prévu. Peut-être que tout espoir d'une brève escapade n'était pas perdue. Au passage, Drago lui adressa un sourire entendu. Personne ne refusait un câlin. Et encore moins le survivant.

.

.

_**Le lendemain.**_

_**Londres, 23h37.**_

\- Mais où est-il ?

\- J'en sais rien, Blaise...

\- Tu as essayé de le rappeler ?

\- Pour la cinquième fois, oui ! Et non, je tombe toujours sur son répondeur ! soupira Harry, légèrement agacé des mêmes questions que lui posait Blaise depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

Ce soir, c'était samedi, signe du week-end et d'une bonne soirée en prévision. Suite aux retours de leurs amis, le couple avait prévu de sortir pour fêter ça. Étant donné que plusieurs avaient déjà des invitations à dîner, ils avaient convenu qu'ils se retrouveraient plus tard, aux alentours de vingt-trois heures, chez Harry, au Square Grimmauld.

Après la guerre, le brun avait eu besoin de s'éloigner de cette maison et de ce qu'elle avait représenté. Il avait fini par y revenir et avait opéré une rénovation complète, faisant disparaître à peu près tout et même quelques murs pour agrandir. Elle n'avait plus rien à voir avec ce qu'elle avait été. À présent, tout était clair, épuré, dans un style moderne et la magie malveillante imprégnant les murs avait disparu. Tous ces travaux lui avait pris du temps, mais le résultat en valait le coup. Harry aimait ce cocon qu'il s'était créé, et même si tout avait changé, les souvenirs des bons moments passés étaient toujours présents.

\- Pourrais-tu arrêter de tourner en rond, Blaise ? Tu me donnes le tournis à force, s'exclama Pansy, assise dans l'un des fauteuils du grand salon.

\- Je suis stressé et j'évacue la tension comme je peux, ronchonna le métisse en allant tout de même s'asseoir sur le canapé, les yeux rivés à la grande horloge accroché au mur de la cheminée.

La soirée avait pourtant bien démarré, il était allé dîner avec Harry puis de retour au Square Grimmaurd, il avait pu obtenir quelques câlins très agréables avant que Pansy ne les rejoigne chez le brun, Ron et Hermione avaient suivi, puis Seamus et Dean étaient arrivés pile à l'heure. Il ne manquait qu'une personne et toujours la même qui se faisait désirer, Drago. Il avait presque quarante cinq minutes de retard.

\- Vous êtes sûr qu'il va venir ? osa demander Dean, qui avait déjà constater que le serpentard les oubliait parfois.

\- Oui, il me l'a confirmé, répondit Harry, mais après, il n'a pas dit à quelle heure il arriverait. J'aurais peut-être dû insister pour l'horaire, ajouta-t-il, en retirant ses lunettes pour les essuyer.

\- En effet, il aurait mieux valu ! pesta Blaise, dont la colère se faisait sentir. Bon, je vais aller fumer, ça me fera du bien de prendre l'air ! Je serai dans le jardin, si vous me cherchez !

Personne ne le retint et à l'entente de la porte de la cuisine donnant accès à l'arrière de la propriété, ils eurent encore moins envie d'aller le rejoindre. Harry grimaça au bruit, tout comme les autres gryffondors. Seul la serpentarde gloussa.

\- Les vaillants petits lions, terrorisés par un petit serpent en colère... se moqua-t-elle, en les observant. Tu devrais avoir l'habitude Potter, Blaise est un caractériel qui ne contient pas ses émotions !

\- Je l'ai déjà remarqué à de nombreuses reprises, merci ! Tu veux peut-être que je te prête sa compagnie plusieurs heures d'affilées, pour me soulager ? répliqua-t-il, ironique.

\- Arrête ton cinéma, on sait tous combien tu l'aimes ! intervint Ron, en souriant largement.

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler un peu, dans une bonne ambiance relative, même après le retour de Blaise qui se laissa absorber par les ondes positives du groupe. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la sonnette annonça enfin l'arrivée de Drago. Immédiatement, Ron se jeta sur le métisse pour l'empêcher de faire un mouvement, permettant à Harry d'aller ouvrir. Les jurons de son petit ami le suivirent jusqu'à l'entrée, le faisant sourire.

\- Bonsoir Potter ! J'espère que tout le monde est prêt pour la soirée !

Drago Malefoy se tenait dans l'encadrement de sa porte, vêtu impeccablement dans son pantalon près du corps et sa chemise blanche, veste en main, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ses cheveux mouillés tirés en arrière attirèrent l'attention du brun. Il ne l'avait plus vu arborer cette coupe depuis très longtemps, souvenirs de ses premières années à Poudlard. Il haussa un sourcil à ce changement.

\- Quoi ? demanda Drago en son étonnement. Je me suis lavé les cheveux et je n'avais plus le temps de les coiffer.

Et après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire au survivant, sa nouvelle tête ? Il avait le droit au changement, lui aussi. C'était de la mauvaise foi évidente, ce qu'il lui avait répondu, mais après coup, il s'était dit que ça pourrait être sympa de voir ce que son visage d'adulte donnerait avec cette coupe. Il avait tout de même apporté une nouveauté, laissant une mèche rebelle tomber sur le côté. Ainsi, il était parfaitement sexy.

\- Je n'ai rien dit, lâcha Harry. Tu fais ce que tu veux.

Drago afficha son petit sourire en coin, appuyant la justesse de ses propos. Le brun s'écarta pour le laisser entrer dans le hall d'entrée et il commença à suivre son hôte.

\- Tu sais que tu es en retard...

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel. Il était bon pour un serment. Il avait passé l'âge de se faire remonter les bretelles et pour les grimaces aussi, mais ça l'amusa d'en faire une au dos du gryffondor. Ce dernier continua sur sa lancée, absolument pas gêné du silence et ignorant de ce qu'il se passait derrière sa tête.

\- ... Et pendant ce temps, Blaise a eu tout le loisir de nous rendre fou... Attends-toi à des réprimandes !

Drago grimaça, tout à coup peu sûr de vouloir rejoindre le groupe. Il haïssait les cris, c'était à la limite d'en faire une poussée de boutons. Il avait connu assez de conflits pour toute une vie. Depuis la fin de la guerre, il prenait la vie d'une autre manière. Au jour le jour. Bon enfant. Sans prise de tête. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, comme il le voulait et quand il le souhaitait.

Adieu les règles futiles à respecter, les protocoles de bienséance à utiliser, les masques à maintenir. Tout ou presque avait volé en éclat, telle une rébellion contre tout ce que son géniteur lui avait inculqué dans sa jeunesse.

À l'instant où il pénétra dans le grand salon, il sut que son énième retard ne passerait pas. Blaise lui sauta dessus dès qu'il le vit.

\- Toi ! Espèce de petit con mal éduqué ! s'écria Blaise en le pointant du doigt, faisant fi de Ron qui avait tenté de le retenir. Ca va faire presque une heure que l'on attend que sa seigneurie Malefoy apparaisse !

\- Eh bien... je suis-

\- La ferme ! coupa le métisse, hors de lui, ce qui incita le blond à refermer la bouche.

Dans ce type de situation, Drago ne se risquait pas à désobéir. Il connaissait le danger et Blaise, à cet instant, en était un très sérieux. Il allait donc attendre sagement que la tempête passe.

\- Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect pour nous... Si on a songé à cette sortie, c'était pour Pansy, Finnigan et toi, pour fêter votre retour ! Mais comme d'habitude, il a fallu que tu foires tout et que tu ne penses qu'à tes envies !

\- Ce n'est p- commença Drago pour se défendre, mais se stoppa sous le regard noir de son meilleur ami.

Au fond, il comprenait la colère de Blaise, lui-même aurait sans doute réagi de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversé mais il avait aussi le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait. Ok il aurait peut-être pu reculer son rendez-vous de la soirée. Quand il avait reçu ce coup de téléphone en début d'après midi, il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin que le bout de son nez et avait accepté l'invitation à dîner et le reste. Il ne refusait jamais une partie de jambes en l'air, surtout quand le type en question était aussi agréable et sexy.

\- J'espère que ce gars valait le coup de nous faire attendre ! finit par cracher le métisse, devinant sans peine les activités qui avaient retenu le blond, maintenant qu'il l'avait en face de lui.

\- J'éviterai de répondre à ta place, intervint discrètement Harry, resté à ses côtés.

Et pour une fois, il prit note du conseil donné. Le reste du groupe n'osait plus bouger, patientant que cette crise passe. Cela dura quelques minutes, durant lesquelles les deux serpentards se faisaient face en silence. Blaise continuait de le fixer, toute colère apparente et Drago se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, déviant son propre regard ailleurs.

\- Allez, maintenant que nous sommes enfin au complet, on ne va tout de même pas rester ici, finit par déclarer le métisse en ouvrant la marche. Allons boire ce verre ! ajouta-t-il dans un grand sourire à tous les autres.

Au passage, il attrapa la main de son petit ami, ravi que la soirée prenne une autre tournure. Tous se levèrent pour leur emboîter le pas, ne resta que Drago à l'arrière, Pansy à ses côtés.

Durant le trajet -sans transplanage-, le groupe ayant prétexté qu'une petite ballade serait agréable, Drago eut le temps de réfléchir aux implications de cette légère dispute. En se penchant sur le problème, une constatation s'imposait à son esprit vif, ses missions n'étaient pas les seules à regorger d'imprévus. Sa vie toute entière en était truffée. Il parvenait à faire dévier, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, le cours d'une journée classique. Ce n'était pas sa faute mais très souvent, des événements de dernière minutes surgissaient, requérant toute son attention. À croire que le destin aimait semer des embûches sur son chemin avec un but en tête, éviter qu'il ne retombe dans les clivages de son passé trop strict vécu avec son père. Un peu tiré par les cheveux mais pas tant que ça, il imaginait sans peine un petit diablotin envoyé pour le surveiller avec cette mission très claire : semer la zizanie dans le quotidien ordonné -de base- que voulait l'héritier Malefoy.

Un coup d'épaule le sortit de sa rêverie passagère.

\- Ne te prends pas la tête, ça va lui passer, déclara calmement la brune.

Se connectant de nouveau dans le présent, Drago mit quelques secondes à comprendre où son amie voulait en venir. Pour seule réponse, il grimaça un peu. Il était évident que son meilleur ami allait se calmer, il ne s'inquiétait absolument pas de ce point même si ce soir, il préférait la jouer discret. Se faire de nouveau remarquer n'était pas au programme. Il en regrettait même sa tenue, un peu trop sexy à son goût.

Pour ne pas paraître affecté de ses pensées et ce qu'il s'était produit plus tôt, il passa un bras affectueux autour des épaules de Pansy, la faisant sourire agréablement.

\- Au fait, j'y pense... Avec qui étais-tu avant de venir nous rejoindre ? questionna-t-elle, un brin curieuse. Ce n'est pas parce que Blaise s'en tape, que tout le monde ne doit pas savoir !

Il rigola à ses propos et secoua la tête. Cette nana n'était pas possible.

\- Alors... insista-t-elle encore.

\- Justin, finit par déclarer le blond, créant un grand sourire chez son amie.

\- Ah oui, je me souviens de lui ! Ce type qui a fait foiré la mission Petrov ?!

\- Il n'a rien fait foirer, j'ai réussi à l'attraper cet enfoiré de russe ! s'indigna Drago, outré que l'on ne retienne que sa petite mésaventure qui avait retardé l'arrestation de ce sorcier recherché.

\- Oui, c'est vrai... avec quatre jours supplémentaires, alors que tu tenais ce salopard dans ce bar et il a fallu que ce charmant gars vienne te distraire de tes obligations ! ricana Pansy, se remémorant le récit des événements.

\- Les choses ne se sont pas passées ainsi.

\- Bien sûr que si !

Il la fusilla du regard.

\- Non, c'est faux... C'est... Ma concentration a été déjoué quelques secondes, rien de plus. Petrov avait dû me repérer et l'arrivée de Justin a été un moyen détourné de se faire la malle... C'est tout, se justifia-t-il rapidement.

Pansy ricana face à la mauvaise foi du blond. Il avait toujours une excuse.

\- D'accord, d'accord, si tu le dis, fit-elle sur un ton désinvolte, qui signifiait qu'elle ne croyait pas aux paroles de son ami.

Le blond décida de garder le silence, excédé qu'on ne le prenne pas au sérieux. C'était enfantin, mais oui, Drago était en train de bouder dans son coin.

Il finit par réussir à se dérider un peu et profiter de ce comité un peu trop gryffondoresque qui avait pris place dans sa vie. Son père devait se retourner dans sa tombe s'il voyait tout ça et tant mieux. Au final, leur destination avait déjà été validé par sa bande et il se contenta de les suivre jusqu'au lieu, un des nombreux bars situé dans l'une des rues du centre ville. Chance pour lui, c'était un endroit cent pour cent sorcier. Pas que la mixité posait des soucis pour lui, mais il avait appris une chose au cours de ses nombreuses sorties, les moldus et les sorciers n'étaient pas faits pour faire la fête ensemble, l'alcool à foison désinhibait bien trop les esprits et ça finissait souvent mal. Le quartier général des Oubliators pouvait l'attester.

Au final, le bar se révéla agréable et ils profitèrent de l'ambiance. L'endroit alliait confort et musique, permettant à la clientèle de choisir leur activité, danser ou passer un moment sympathique à discuter entre amis. Ils avaient pu s'installer dans un coin, à l'abri des passages incessants, ce qui avait convenu parfaitement à Drago. La plupart du temps, il était resté assis là, sirotant son verre en discutant avec ceux qui lui tenaient compagnie quand les autres se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique. Comme toujours, Blaise, Pansy, Dean et Seamus avaient monopolisé la piste. Parfois, ils venaient harponner l'un d'entre eux pour danser et tout le monde y passa au moins une fois, voire bien plus pour Harry qui n'avait pas de chance de posséder un compagnon accro à cette pratique. Il fût l'objet de nombreuses railleries pour Ron et Drago qui débattaient sur ses pas incertains, ses grimaces et ses tentatives de fuites ratées, temporisée par une Hermione qui se voulait serviable mais qui échouait en observant le brun.

Ils firent la fermeture du bar, aux alentours de trois heures du matin, la tête plus légère, les pieds en compote et les papilles parfumées d'alcool, voire beaucoup trop pour certains. Avant de se quitter, ils se saluerent une dernière fois puis chacun transplana en couple ou seul vers leurs domiciles. Pour ne pas finir sur une mauvaise note, Drago proposa de raccompagner Dean et Seamus chez eux, l'irlandais, malgré ses nombreuses danses, avait ingurgité bien trop d'alcool et son état parlait pour lui. Dean n'arrivait pas à le calmer, alors même qu'il ne parvenait plus à tenir debout et une paire de bras supplémentaires serait les bienvenues pour l'aider. Le blond les transplana non loin de l'adresse et dut utiliser un sort de silence sur Seamus qui parlait bien trop fort. Après s'être assuré auprès de Dean que tout irait bien, il rentra chez lui.

.

.

Arrivé devant le manoir Malefoy, qui n'avait plus que le nom et l'emplacement, il songea à ses jeunes années passées dans cette demeure. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Poudlard, le bonheur de rentrer chez lui n'avait été qu'une façade pour donner l'illusion qu'il était réellement heureux au sein de cette famille. À chaque retour dans le Poudlard Express, les mêmes angoisses l'avaient assailli, se muant en envies de vomir dès qu'il apercevait la bâtisse.

À la mort de son père et contrairement à ce qu'il avait pu lui en dire, Drago avait hérité de tous les biens restants, encore conséquents même après la saisie du Ministère opérée à la fin de la guerre, dont cet endroit faisait partie. Ne pouvant se résoudre à y remettre les pieds, il avait pris exemple sur ce qu'avait fait le survivant au Square Grimmaurd. Effacer les anciens vestiges et créer de nouvelles ambiances. Sauf que lui, il avait purement et simplement fait démolir tout le manoir pour en faire construire un nouveau, opposé à ce qu'avait été l'ancien. Il était moins imposant, dans une structure moderne, de grandes fenêtres apporter de la clarté, rehaussant cette sensation de confort, et ajouté à cela, un énorme double garage avait fait son apparition. Son géniteur en aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

Cette bâtisse ne ressemblait plus du tout à un manoir sorcier tant la modernité s'en dégageait. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il était enfin heureux de rentrer chez lui.

Quand il pénétra à l'intérieur, il ne perdit pas de temps et monta à l'étage pour aller se coucher. Il se déshabilla entièrement et se glissa dans les draps frais. Dans un dernier geste, il attrapa son portable posé sur la table de nuit et y découvrit un nouveau message de son rendez-vous de début de soirée. Justin. Il roula des yeux, déjà agacé par ce qu'il allait découvrir.

En matière de partenaires, le blond avait des règles bien précises. Pas d'attaches. Pas de sentiments. Juste du bon temps. Ce n'était pas compliqué mais parfois, il arrivait que ça se complique. Et ce fût ce qu'il se mit à redouter jusqu'au moment d'ouvrir ce message.

_"Comme à chaque fois, j'ai passé une excellente soirée avec toi ! Ta compagnie est toujours excellente et je ne parlerai pas du reste !_

_On remet ça quand tu veux Drago !_

_À la prochaine !_

_Et ne t'épuises pas trop au boulot !"_

Rassuré, un sourire aux lèvres, il répondit avec plaisir à l'homme et lui promit de se revoir bientôt. Drago ne comptait pas le mettre de côté, pour une fois qu'il avait trouvé quelqu'un de régulier qui lui convienne. Grand, brun, une barbe très courte et bien taillée, de beaux yeux vert, Justin lui avait plu dès qu'il l'avait aperçu quelques mois plus tôt dans ce bar de Liverpool, lors d'une de ses missions. Il procédait à une filature discrète quand son criminel avait rejoint un endroit pour boire, le blond l'y avait suivi et tandis qu'il le surveillait, Justin était venu le draguer avec une grande facilité. C'est à ce moment que Drago s' était rendu compte de la clientèle exclusivement homosexuelle du bar. Son attention avait été concentrée tout au plus quelques minutes sur cet inconnu mais elles avaient été suffisantes pour que son suspect disparaisse. Il avait bien essayé de retrouver sa trace, s'excusant d'une petite course rapide à faire, puis il était revenu vers cet homme trop charmant. Ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et plusieurs autres avaient suivi depuis leur rencontre et dès que le serpentard avait un moment de libre, il le lui faisait savoir.

Justin n'avait aucune idée du métier que faisait Drago, du moins, il était resté vague et pour cause, le brun était un moldu. Peut-être un non sorcier, mais ça ne posait aucun problème au blond au vu de toutes les qualités qu'il avait décelé chez lui. Il était avocat dans un grand bureau et ne ressemblait en rien à l'image de requins impitoyables qu'il s'était imaginé. Il était de nature calme, gentil, très charmeur et marrant, sans parler de son intelligence où tout trouvait un intérêt à ses yeux. Dans ces conditions, pourquoi le rejeter ?

Pour être le plus correct possible, Drago n'avait pas tardé à expliquer ses conditions pour se revoir et son partenaire les avait accepté. C'était suffisant à ses yeux et leurs rendez-vous se passaient toujours très bien. Au-delà de l'intérêt sexuel entre eux, une amitié s'était peu à peu installée et rien que pour cela, il n'aurait pas voulu la détruire.

Son portable sonna, le sortant de ses pensées agréables, et il y put y lire un nouveau message de l'homme.

_"Tu réponds tard, la soirée avec tes amis fût longue ! J'espère qu'il t'était agréable de les retrouver et qu'ils ne t'en ont pas trop voulu du retard !_

_S'il le faut, je suis prêt à m'excuser auprès d'eux, mais pas sûr qu'ils prennent d'un bon œil la deuxième partie de notre rendez-vous ! Haha !_

_Allez, je te laisse pour un repos bien mérité !_

_On se recontacte bientôt, bonne nuit !"_

Drago aurait pu ne pas répondre, il n'était pas un adepte de cette technologie moldue qu'avait fini par instaurer Potter et Blaise dans leur groupe. Cependant, il en reconnaissait les bienfaits, c'était rapide et immédiat, et dans son cas bien précis, un bon moyen de garder le contact avec Justin.

_"Très bonne soirée, même si Blaise m'a fait la morale en arrivant ! Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude... Et il se doutait très bien de ce qui m'avait retenu ! Il ne te sera pas nécessaire d'intervenir ! _

_Bonne nuit à toi aussi..._

_Et reprends des forces pour la prochaine fois !"_

Aucun autre message ne vint troubler le silence de sa chambre. Encore un détail pour lequel il appréciait ce type, il savait être présent sans trop l'être, tout en préservant cette limite nécessaire. Satisfait, il éteignit son portable et se tourna sur le ventre, les bras sous le coussin, prêt à s'endormir. Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

Il avait une vie trépidante et libre où il ne dépendait de personne, situation familiale et conjugale comprise.

Un électron libre.

Des amis ado -non- agréables, quoi que très envahissants, mais il y tenait beaucoup.

Un métier excitant au possible, avec son lot de poussées d'adrénalines.

Que demander de plus ? Peut-être un peu moins d'imprévus qui ruinaient ses plans initiaux.

Pour ça, il comptait bien y remédier.

Demain était un autre jour.

.

.

_À Suivre..._

.

* * *

Cette première partie touche à sa fin.

Je souhaitais poser de bonnes bases pour ce qui est prévu par la suite où nous verrons enfin apparaître ce fameux crossover. Pour le moment, je pense que vous ne savez pas trop à quoi vous attendre... Et j'avoue que c'était un peu le but. Couper cette fic se révèle être une excellente idée !

Sadique ? moi ? ... Non ! :P

Et maintenant... C'est à vous !

Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette première partie : L'histoire ? Certains passages appréciés ? Mon style d'écriture ?

Expliquez-moi vos ressentis, vos attentes ! Et pourquoi pas... Posez-moi vos questions ! Je pourrais peut-être vous aiguiller... ! ;)

Merci à ceux qui m'auront lu !

À bientôt, Miss Crazy Drake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Info' du chapitre :**

**\- Rating :** M

_**/!\**_ _Évolution du rating ! Scène de sexe **détaillée** ! Vous êtes prévenus !_

**\- Correction :** Papaye27 - [CORRECTION NON TERMINÉE] -

* * *

*** Remerciements ****à :**

James Birdsong, lesaccrosdelamerceri, Dans-mes-reves, Chrlttml, baba-chan, oscarangel, A Fan in Wonderland, Katerel26, Barukku Iris, Elemmacil, Elrika, Tsuki Banritt, heureducrime, loulou82, MissYoYo, math62370, Annamisaki, SakiHoshiReid, floop56, Smilarah, Odyssea-fic, Noona1004, Yuki-Jiji, ame197, Lira Like, mai-lan-Jully

.

_**Merci beaucoup ! :D**_

.

* * *

*** RAR :**

**\- James Birdsong :** Thank you for this ! I'm happy if my story it's good for you. You read French ? I'm so surprised ! It's the first time how I have an english review ! So a big thanks from France ! Haha ! :D And I hope to see you on this next chapter ! (Sorry for my english, but my level is not very good ! ^^')

.

* * *

*** Note de l'auteur [06/05/20]: **Bonjour à tous ! :)

Après plus d'un an, voici la suite de ce crossover HP/Avengers. Il s'est fait attendre mais suite au premier chapitre, une crise d'inspiration Stony m'a assailli & je n'ai pas pu faire autrement qu'y plonger, tête la première. Comme dit dans chaque MP envoyé, **_aucun de mes écrits n'est abandonné_**. Tout finit par arriver. Doucement mais sûrement.

J'espère donc que ce second chapitre vous plaira.

L'histoire se met bien plus en place, ce qui est nécessaire pour insérer ce crossover, d'une manière logique.

_**/!\**__**Concernant la correction**_, elle n'est pas encore terminée par ma Bêta. Elle entre en période de préparation d'examens très intensive & ne pourra la terminer que mi-juin. Etant donné que ce chapitre est terminé depuis un moment, la tentation était grande de vous le proposer quand même. Je modifierai au moment venu. En attendant, j'espère que les -possibles- fautes restantes ne vous poseront pas de problème ! ;)

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture à tous ! :)_

* * *

.

**2ème Partie :**

_"Missions Imprévues"_

_._

_._

_**Londres, 8h35.**_

Après ce retour de Manchester, les retrouvailles avec ses amis, les rapports à boucler et les auditions complémentaires à l'affaire des baguettes, tout défila très vite. Même trop vite.

Cette nouvelle semaine débutée ne ressemblait donc en rien aux précédentes. Elle passa bien trop lentement au goût de Drago. Pour cause, il était cantonné principalement à du travail de bureau et cela avait le don de le rendre nerveux. Il n'aimait pas ces périodes trop calmes. Le besoin d'action se faisait ressentir dans le moindre de ses gestes, l'agaçant profondément. Dès que l'occasion de sortir de ces murs se présentait, il tentait sa chance même si ce n'était pas ce qu'il attendait.

Les choses ne s'arrangèrent pas en apprenant que Pansy, Finnigan et Potter étaient partis sur le terrain depuis la veille, pour une petite mission avec les services magiques russes. Le comble. Et lui, on le laissait de côté, alors qu'il en aurait eu bien besoin. Mais ça, c'était la faute au survivant.

Ce dernier avait eu la mission et Kingsley l'avait laissé choisir ses deux équipiers. Le brun savait pertinemment que le manque d'action était soporifique pour lui et au lieu de le lui proposer, il avait jeté son dévolu ailleurs.

En arrivant au Ministère ce matin là, Drago pestait encore sur cette occasion ratée. Son humeur était exécrable au possible et personne n'osait rien en dire. Grand mal serait arrivé à celui qui aurait tenté.

Il avait pris son poste depuis une petite demi heure et déjà, l'ennui le guettait. Il venait de terminer le rangement de son bureau -l'ordre étant le maître mot- et rien ne semblait vouloir le sortir de cette ambiance trop calme. Il n'avait pas de dossiers en retard sur lesquels pouvoir se pencher. Pas de collègues rencontrant une quelconque difficulté. Même Kingsley, arrivé plus tôt, ne lui avait rien dit en dehors des banalités matinales, ce qui signifiait clairement qu'aucune mission n'était à l'ordre du jour. Du moins, pour le moment.

C'était la poisse.

Vraiment.

Une horrible et ennuyeuse journée était en train de se profiler et Drago aurait donné n'importe quoi pour obtenir un peu d'action. Même un petit truc de rien du tout, pourvu qu'il sorte d'entre ces murs étouffants.

Automatiquement, son regard se porta sur les fenêtres. Certes, le rendu n'était qu'illusion -normal quand les locaux se trouvaient sous terre- mais il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir envie de se retrouver dehors. Il n'était pas fait pour rester enfermé.

S'il avait choisi ce métier, c'était aussi pour ce besoin d'être sans cesse en mouvement, à l'extérieur, à devoir s'adapter à chaque environnement selon les missions sur lesquelles il devait évoluer. L'inconnu, les situations d'urgences, les filatures, les courses poursuites, toutes ces situations le faisaient vivre au jour le jour, sans devoir réfléchir plus loin que le moment présent. C'était enivrant, exaltant, limite jouissif. Tout son corps vibrait et se tendait vers cet unique objectif. Réussir. À chaque nouvelle mission, l'adrénaline se répandait en lui, telle une drogue le faisant décoller et il basculait en mode espion, sans avoir besoin de se concentrer.

C'était la preuve que ce métier était fait pour lui. Il n'aurait jamais pu trouver meilleure vocation que celle-ci, même si les risques étaient monnaies courantes, ce dont Severus ne ratait jamais de le lui rappeler. Il le savait très bien mais s'en moquait. Il savait y faire face, sans être dépassé. Il gérait parfaitement ses émotions, surtout la peur. C'était un sentiment qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection, qu'il parvenait à contenir sans difficulté, il l'avait bien trop côtoyé dans sa jeunesse et à présent, même s'il pouvait arriver qu'elle survienne, elle restait en fond, comme un léger rappel, un signal face au danger qu'il pourrait être amené à rencontrer.

Devenir Auror était l'une des meilleures décisions qu'il ait pu prendre. C'était sa vie. Chaque matin, en se levant, il se mettait à vibrer d'anticipation à l'idée d'arriver aux bureaux, réfléchissant aux missions qu'on allait lui confier, extrapolant des scénarios sur des activités qui le mèneraient à l'autre bout du monde et aujourd'hui, comme à son habitude, il avait songé à tout ceci, se sentant prêt à agir. Il avait tout envisagé, sauf devoir faire face à son plus grand ennemi. L'ennui.

Si sa journée devait se passer ainsi, il avait hâte d'en finir pour rentrer. Soupirant une énième fois, il finit par sortir son portable de sa poche. Depuis qu'il avait rencontré Justin, c'était idiot mais il ne se séparait plus de cet objet. Ils ne se contactaient jamais pour rien, Drago refusant d'être trop proche et ce, même s'ils étaient devenus amis à travers cette relation très charnelle entre eux. Pourtant, là, tout de suite, il se mit à penser à son ami avocat et fit défiler son prénom dans son répertoire. Était-ce une bonne idée de lui écrire ?

L'hésitation fût brève. Tout serait préférable plutôt que de rester à ne rien faire et peut-être qu'il en découlerait une motivation supplémentaire. S'il engageait la conversation, il se pourrait que les projets du soir soient abordés et comme Drago n'avait rien, il espérait que ce soit également le cas de Justin. Une bonne soirée en perspective.

Convaincu, il commença à rédiger son message.

_"Salut Justin, j'espère que ta journée démarre bien. De mon côté, c'est le calme plat... Une horreur... Je déteste être cantonné entre quatre murs, sans rien pour me distraire... D'où l'intérêt de mon message et qui te surprendra très certainement. Bref, tout ceci... pour te faire part de mon ennui mortel... Je ne vais pas survivre jusqu'à ce soir si l'on ne me donne pas de tâches plus importantes ! Bonne journée à toi !"_

Bon, il n'était pas entièrement satisfait mais cela ferait l'affaire. À voir si son ami allait lui répondre et surtout, quand il allait le faire.

Une dizaine de minutes de plus tard, alors qu'il était toujours sur son portable à pianoter sans but -merci les sortilèges particuliers appliqués lui permettant son utilisation entouré de magie-, il entendit arriver quelques uns de ses collègues et une voix en particulier lui tira un léger sourire. Il garda les yeux rivés sur son écran, donnant l'impression d'être occupé alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Il ne comptait pas avouer devant son ami qu'il attendait impatiemment de le voir, dans un petit espoir d'être distrait.

Un mouvement sur le bout de son bureau lui fit relever les yeux. Blaise venait de s'y asseoir, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

\- Salut toi ! Comment ça va ce matin ? lui dit-il, tout sourire, en prenant une gorgée de son café en main.

\- Ça va... Tu m'as l'air de bien bonne humeur aujourd'hui, répondit lentement Drago, le regard sur son ami.

Il devait avouer qu'il était vraiment perplexe face à l'entrain de Blaise, surtout au vu des circonstances actuelles. Il ne semblait guère affecté par l'absence de Potter. Surprenant quand on savait combien il pouvait se montrer excessif en vue de l'une des missions du survivant, sur lesquelles il n'était jamais convié.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Y aurait-il une raison particulière justifiant d'arborer la même tête de déterré que toi ? lança le métisse, moqueur.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Drago afficha sa surprise. Le petit enfoiré. Il allait lui rabattre son caquet -à l'aide d'une réplique bien placée dont il avait le secret- quand une autre présence bien connue arriva en trombe devant son bureau, l'interrompant dans la manœuvre. Le dernier fils Weasley en personne et il semblait plutôt énervé.

\- Ah Blaise ! Enfin, je te tiens ! Était-ce trop te demander de m'attendre ? À cause de toi, je me suis fait coincé dans l'ascenseur par McMillan. Il n'a pas arrêté de me prendre la tête à propos de cette intervention sur laquelle nous sommes allés il y a deux semaines. Je te l'avais dit que tu n'aurais jamais dû utiliser la magie à la vue de tous ! s'exclama-t-il vivement, avant de se détendre en voyant Drago. Salut Malefoy ! Mauvaise nuit ? T'as une sale tête ce matin ! Tiens, ça devrait te faire du bien, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant l'un des gobelets en main.

Le blond mit quelques secondes avant d'attraper la boisson, interloqué par l'arrivée fracassante de Weasley, sa tirade, le café apporté si gentiment et surtout sa dernière remarque. Ils s'étaient passés le mot pour dénigrer son physique ce matin ou bien était-ce une impression à la con ? Non parce que là, c'était à s'en poser réellement la question. En entendant rire à ses côtés, il ne put retenir sa langue acérée.

\- Toi, je te conseille vivement d'arrêter de te payer ma tête car je te promets que mon pied va finir par atterrir à un endroit très précis et ta moitié ne pourra que pleurer la blessure temporaire de ton service trois pièces, lâcha-t-il, d'une voix basse et mesurée.

Presque immédiatement, Blaise se calma, ne doutant pas un instant de la menace du serpentard tandis que Ron affichait son incompréhension sur la situation.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un truc là... Que se passe-t-il au juste, entre vous ? Vous avez trouvé le moyen de vous quereller dans la nuit ?! demanda le dernier fils Weasley, perdu.

\- Non, monsieur est simplement de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! Ne cherches pas plus loin, répondit Blaise en descendant du bureau dont il fit le tour, pour s'installer de l'autre côté, où il serait hors d'atteinte en cas de coup de sang du blond.

Drago soupira à la réponse.

\- N'importe quoi... Je suis seulement tendu ! Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, ce genre de choses peut arriver à n'importe qui... Mais c'est peut-être trop difficile à remarquer pour un être comme toi, qui se fout complètement que son auror chéri se trouve en territoire russe, à des milliers de kilomètres alors que nous, on est coincé ici ! termina-t-il en frappant du poing sur le bureau, faisant sursauter ses deux amis.

Il perdait les pédales. Bon sang. Cette inactivité le rendait fou. Il fallait qu'il se calme et un petit tour en extérieur lui ferait du bien. Tant pis, si entre temps, on le cherchait.

Tout en se levant, il se tourna vers Weasley.

\- Merci pour le café ! C'est gentil ! lui dit-il, un léger sourire de façade en place. Je vous abandonne un moment, je vais aller fumer, j'en ai marre de tourner en rond comme un con !

Rapidement, il tourna les talons, sans attention supplémentaire derrière lui pour ses amis.

Ces derniers restèrent silencieux, les yeux grands ouverts, tout en suivant la silhouette du blond disparaître au loin. Ils finirent par s'accorder un regard et il en disait long sur leurs pensées respectives.

\- Est-ce que Malefoy vient bien de nous faire une crise ou est-ce moi qui hallucine ? demanda Ron, toujours aussi choqué.

Les coups de sang du serpentard étaient rares, même s'ils étaient loin d'être inexistants. Il avait un côté diva capricieuse plutôt bien ancré en lui depuis sa jeunesse et cela n'avait pas changé avec le temps, n'étonnant en rien son entourage qui s'y accommodait et ne relevait jamais. Sauf que les réelles explosions, pour des sujets plutôt sérieux, étaient loin d'être courantes et quand ces dernières survenaient, cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour la suite.

\- Je crois que tu as raison... répondit lentement le métisse, les yeux toujours bloqués sur la sortie de leurs bureaux.

Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pourrait dire de plus. Drago l'avait surpris à réagir aussi vivement. Son comportement n'était pas toujours facile à décrypter, surtout quand les scènes se passaient aussi rapidement que celle-ci. Tout dans la démesure et aucune place aux questions.

\- J'espère que Harry et les autres ne comptent pas revenir aujourd'hui de leur mission... Ce ne serait vraiment pas le bon timing, sauf s'ils tiennent à s'en prendre plein la tête... ajouta Ron, d'une voix lente et posée.

Blaise tourna son regard vers le rouquin, tout en soupirant. Quel idiot. Il venait de comprendre le réel fond du problème. Drago en voulait à Harry de ne pas l'avoir choisi pour l'accompagner. Il le tenait responsable de le cantonner à son bureau alors qu'il savait l'effet que cette inactivité avait sur lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas percuté tout de suite ?

\- De ce que j'ai cru comprendre quand Harry m'a appelé dans la nuit, ils en auront pour quelques jours à régler le problème. Leur affaire est directement liée à celle que Drago, Finnigan et Pansy ont résolu dernièrement, expliqua Blaise en s'asseyant à son bureau.

\- Ah oui ? Les baguettes volées du marché noir ?

\- C'est ça ! Apparemment, en remontant la filière de Manchester, ils se sont rendus compte que tout venait de Russie, mais je n'en sais pas plus... Harry est resté vague... Mais il n'a pas pris Pansy et Finnigan avec lui pour rien, je peux te l'assurer !

\- Je m'en doute mais tu sais, ce n'est pas moi qu'il faut convaincre... lui répondit Ron en souriant. Je ne suis pas celui qui en veut à Harry...

\- Hum... Je sais, grimaça le métisse en se frottant les yeux. Cette future entrevue m'épuise déjà...

Son ami et collègue se mit à rire, lui serrant l'épaule en geste de soutien. Avec le temps, il avait appris à connaître Malefoy et un point n'avait jamais changé, il avait la rancune tenace et mauvaise.

\- Au moins je ne te ferai pas de scène ! Sois sans peur ! s'exclama-t-il, un brin théâtral. Rester sur le carreaux pour une mission ne me dérange pas plus que ça ! De cette manière, je peux en profiter pour passer du temps avec Hermione !

\- Ah l'amour... Que c'est beau ! roucoula Blaise, d'une voix moqueuse.

\- Tu peux parler ! Qui est accro à son brun, autant que je le suis de ma brune ? Hein ?

Il eut le temps de faire un pas en arrière, évitant de justesse le coup de l'ancien serpentard, tout en s'esclaffant bruyamment.

\- D'ailleurs, j'y pense...

\- Première nouvelle, ça t'arrive de penser !

\- La ferme Zabini ! riposta Ron, sous le rire du concerné. Tu comptes aller voir McMillan un jour ou non ? Parce que j'en ai marre qu'il me tombe dessus... Ça fait quatre fois.

Blaise grogna, agacé par ce type qui lui courrait au train arrière. Il ne lâcherait donc pas l'affaire. Deux semaines auparavant, Ron et lui avaient dû intervenir d'urgence dans un quartier moldu de Londres suite à des problèmes avec un couple sorcier. Ils avaient découvert un trafic d'animaux dans cette petite résidence et le temps qu'ils contactent les services adéquats, un combat avait eu le temps d'éclater. Ron avait contenu la femme très rapidement mais l'homme en avait profité pour se sauver, entamant une course avec Blaise, accompagnés par des lancers de sorts en tout genre. Avant d'arriver, Ron lui avait pourtant dit d'être discret mais son ami n'en avait pas tenu compte -encore une fois-, utilisant la magie aux yeux de ces pauvres moldus. Le service des oubliators, dirigés par McMillan, avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à réparer les erreurs de Blaise. Depuis, un jeu de cache-cache s'était engagé entre les deux hommes et pour le moment, le métisse menait la partie.

\- Ça m'arrangerait bien que tu t'excuses pour moi... Tu peux le faire ? On est collègue et ami, on partage tout ! lâcha-t-il sur un ton doucereux.

Ron haussa un sourcil, absolument pas dupe.

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour un débile... Débrouille-toi ! T'as merdé... Alors assume ! Je n'irai pas le voir et s'il m'en parle à nouveau, je lui donnerai ton adresse pour qu'il te retrouve, termina-t-il, plus fort, mettant un point final à cette histoire.

À partir de là, l'ancien serpentard se mura dans le silence et décida d'arborer sa mine renfrognée. Tous deux purent commencer leur journée de travail, ouvrant des dossiers sur lesquels ils étaient intervenus et où leurs rapports devaient être rendus rapidement. Contrairement à Drago, ses amis n'avaient pas adopté les mêmes méthodes. Aussitôt rentré d'une quelconque mission, le blond se mettait à l'ouvrage pour remplir la paperasse et boucler le tout, sous les petites moqueries des autres mais au moins, il n'accumulait pas le boulot en retard, étant toujours dans les temps pour donner ses rapports. Du coup, aujourd'hui, Blaise et Ron savaient pertinemment qu'ils passeraient la journée coincés à leur bureau, car les délais imposés par Kingsley étaient arrivés.

Tout à leurs préoccupations de retranscrire au mieux les faits déroulés, ils ne virent pas arriver leur supérieur près d'eux et ne relevèrent la tête qu'en entendant un raclement de gorge. À sa tête, ils surent immédiatement qu'un problème venait de survenir. Son visage semblait trop sérieux. C'était la tête des mauvaises nouvelles.

\- Par hasard, vous ne sauriez pas où est passé Drago ?

Blaise se tourna vers Ron, au bureau juste derrière lui. Tellement pris par leur tâche, ils ne s'étaient pas rendus compte que le blond n'était pas revenu.

\- On l'a vu, mais pas depuis qu'il est parti prendre l'air, répondit Ron, tout à coup un peu tendu.

\- Et c'était il y a... vingt-cinq minutes, ajouta faiblement l'ancien serpentard, après avoir regardé sa montre

À nouveau, un regard glissa entre eux mais ils se gardèrent de tout commentaire. Le but n'était pas d'inquiéter leur chef, même s'ils étaient en service et tenus de ne rien cacher. Kingsley ne put retenir une légère grimace.

\- D'accord, je suppose qu'il n'a pas donné plus d'informations. N'est-ce pas ?

Les deux aurors secouèrent la tête, de concert.

\- Je m'en doutais, soupira-t-il, en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Bon, quand il réapparaît, vous me l'envoyez dans mon bureau sans attendre. Je dois juste m'absenter pour... pour de nouveaux renseignements, finit-il par dire en agitant le parchemin en main.

\- Pas de problème, on s'en occupe, confirma Ron.

\- Merci, lança Kingsley d'un geste, en tournant les talons, la démarche pressée.

Dès qu'il fût hors d'atteinte, Blaise poussa sa chaise en un éclair à côté du rouquin.

\- Est-ce que tu penses à la même chose que moi, ennuis à bord ? Pourquoi Kingsley cherche-t-il Drago ? D'ailleurs, où est-il passé celui-là ?! Il ne faut pas une demie heure pour fumer une clope !

Ron soupira, légèrement inquiet.

\- J'en sais rien, Blaise ! s'exclama-t-il, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Je suis dans la même situation que toi !

N'ayant aucune autre information pour le moment, ils décidèrent de reprendre leur tâche du jour, non sans difficultés, l'esprit un peu ailleurs.

.

.

De son côté, café et cigarette en main, Drago avait fini par se laisser entraîner dans les rues voisines pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il en avait eu besoin suite à sa petite explosion plus tôt. L'ancien serpentard avait beau être le roi de la maîtrise -reste de son ancienne éducation-, il pouvait tout de même lui arriver de craquer quand les émotions étaient trop fortes et depuis hier soir, il en était sujet. Il s'était senti énervé d'apprendre sa mise à l'écart sur la mission de Potter et n'avait pas décoléré en se levant ce matin. Il avait tellement espéré une journée distrayante qu'au fil des minutes, l'agacement et la colère avait fini par le gagner. L'arrivée de ses amis, surtout de Blaise, n'avait rien arrangé et il avait réagi, ne pouvant plus se contenir.

Cette petite virée improvisée, alors qu'il était censé être en poste, lui fit du bien. Le beau soleil, le petit vent estival et la population londonienne qui s'agitait dans la ville lui permirent de se calmer rapidement.

En revenant au Ministère, il arborait donc un sourire discret, signe de son comportement un peu plus détendu et il avait de quoi l'être. Pendant qu'il déambulait à l'extérieur tout en regardant les vitrines des commerces, il avait reçu un appel de Justin. Ce dernier, en découvrant son message, avait cru bon de lui parler de vive voix et il avait eu raison. Cette conversation, légère et agréable, lui avait procuré un petit moment de détente bienvenue, avec à la clé, la promesse d'une soirée des plus distrayantes.

C'est donc motivé à cette perspective que Drago arriva au Département des Aurors. Il pouvait bien encaisser cette journée merdique. Il allait en voir le bout, aussi ennuyante serait-elle, car ce soir, il avait un rendez-vous des plus délicieux qui s'annonçait et ceci, c'était très très motivant.

Tout à son nouvel entrain, il faillit louper la scène devant ses yeux. Interloqué, il s'arrêta devant le bureau de Weasley.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais assis là Blaise ?! s'exclama-t-il, en découvrant son ami, au bureau de Potter.

Le principal interpellé leva le nez de ses documents, surpris et soulagé à la fois de voir le blond.

\- Drago ! Tu es de retour !

\- Ah Malefoy ! Enfin ! On te cherchait, ajouta le rouquin, qui avait réagi au son de sa voix.

\- Et pour quelles raisons ? fit-il en haussant un sourcil, interrogateur. Ce n'est pas la masse de travail qui vous tue tout de même, ajouta-t-il, ironique.

Sa réplique n'eut pas l'effet escompté. Il intercepta le regard de ses deux collègues et sut tout de suite qu'un souci les préoccupait.

Ron se racla la gorge, cherchant ses mots.

\- C'est à dire que...

\- Kingsley te cherchait tout à l'heure ! Il te veut dans son bureau et pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive, on ignore pourquoi ! s'écria rapidement Blaise.

Plus vite c'était dit, mieux ça serait.

\- Ça a le mérite d'être clair, lâcha lentement le blond. Ok... Bon, je vais aller l'attendre alors... On se voit plus tard si je survis à cet entretien... bizarre.

Ses amis acquiescèrent, tout en lui souhaitant bonne chance. Se faire convoquer à l'improviste n'était jamais bon signe. Ils le savaient tous.

.

.

_**Une heure plus tard.**_

\- Est-ce une blague ? Car si c'en est une, elle est vraiment de très mauvais goût, prononça Drago, la voix très sombre.

Il était conscient qu'il parlait à son supérieur hiérarchique mais il ne parvenait pas à mieux se contenir. C'était le maximum qu'il pouvait faire, étant donné les circonstances actuelles.

Déjà, il avait dû patienter près d'une heure -à tourner en rond- dans ce maudit bureau. Seul. Il avait eu le temps de pester comme un enragé contre son chef, ses amis, Potter et sa journée de merde. Tout avait eu le temps d'y passer et même plusieurs fois, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

\- Je ne me permettrai jamais de te jouer un tel tour. Je suis désolé, Malefoy, répondit Kingsley, de sa voix grave et sérieuse.

\- Je n'y crois pas...

Ne pouvant plus tenir en place, Drago se leva pour marcher. Il ne pouvait plus tenir. L'air n'était plus respirable. C'était étouffant au possible. Il avait chaud et il sentait très nettement son rythme cardiaque augmenter. Il savait ce qui était en train de se produire. Une crise de panique. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Il devait se reprendre et ce, malgré cette annonce explosive.

Kingsley venait de lui apprendre que son oncle, Rodolphus Lestrange, allait être transféré d'Azkhaban au Ministère de la Magie, pour être entendu dans le cadre d'une affaire à laquelle il serait lié de près. Celle là même où Ron et Blaise étaient intervenus quelques semaines auparavant, concernant un trafic d'animaux. Les forces magiques avaient eu connaissance de l'identité de la femme en question, comme étant la fille illégitime de Rodolphus. En creusant, ils avaient appris qu'elle rendait régulièrement visite à son père depuis plus de deux ans et personne, jusqu'à maintenant, n'avait fait le moindre rapprochement. Bien entendu, ces visites n'avaient pas été anodines puisqu'elles avaient servi à organiser ce réseau clandestin très juteux dans la recherche de créatures magiques plutôt rares. À présent qu'ils avaient toutes les données, le Ministère venait d'enclencher les procédures juridiques pour les procès et ils ne voulaient rien laisser au hasard. Même si Lestrange était déjà condamné à perpétuité, ils comptaient alourdir son casier, montrant par là même, que personne ne bénéficiait de laxisme quand on avait à faire à la loi.

\- Pourquoi...? Comment...

Il s'arrêta brusquement et revint près de la chaise, se tenant fermement au dossier. Kingsley se contentait de l'observer, ne sachant quoi lui dire d'autre. Il préférait aviser en fonction des paroles de son agent.

\- Pourquoi ont-ils pris cette décision ? N'ont-ils aucune conscience du danger qu'il représente ? reprit Drago, la tension palpable dans sa voix.

\- Pourquoi crois-tu que je sois allé voir le Département juridique tout de suite après avoir reçu leur demande ? J'ai essayé de leur faire entendre raison, de leur proposer d'autres alternatives qui seraient moins dangereuses... Mais rien à faire, ils sont convaincus d'agir au mieux, soupira lourdement Kingsley.

\- C'est n'importe quoi...

Défait, Drago baissa la tête pour cacher ses émotions qui remontaient à la surface. Ces bureaucrates n'étaient qu'une bande d'imbéciles inconscients. Tout en réfléchissant, un autre sentiment commençait à prendre le dessus. La colère. Il ne pouvait pas arrêter ce flot de pensées dans sa tête.

\- On a mis près de trois ans à lui mettre la main dessus... Certains d'entre nous ont failli y laisser la vie et six ans plus tard... Pour la simple raison qu'il aurait un lien très étroit avec une affaire, on veut le transférer pour une audience ici-même...

Il se mit à rire nerveusement, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux blonds, prenant au dépourvu son chef. Ce dernier était perplexe en l'observant. Jamais son agent ne s'était montré ainsi. Il en venait à regretter de lui en avoir parlé.

\- Je sais, cette affaire me retourne autant que toi. Je me sens impuissant.

Drago n'en doutait pas. Son supérieur était de très loin l'homme le plus compétent qu'il connaisse. Il menait ce service d'une main experte, d'un regard averti et ses états de services étaient plus que brillants. Personne n'était plus à même de diriger ce poste et en général, quand il parlait, tout le monde écoutait et se rangeait à son avis. Si cette fois, les mots du directeur n'avaient eu aucun effet sur le Département juridique, alors l'issue s'annonçait défavorable.

Le jeune Malefoy soupira, résigné face à l'évidence.

\- Quand est prévu l'audience ? demanda-t-il, le regard brillant.

\- Demain matin à neuf heures, répondit Kingsley, en s'appuyant dans le dossier de son fauteuil.

Ce dernier savait très bien ce qui se passait dans la tête blonde, aussi préféra-t-il intervenir.

\- Il est hors de question que tu fasses partie de l'escorte de ton oncle.

Un regard acier le fusilla dans la seconde où les paroles fusèrent.

\- Pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas ?! Je refuse de rester à l'écart ! rétorqua Drago, la voix vibrante de colère.

\- Malefoy...

Drago ne laissa pas le temps à son supérieur d'aller plus loin et se positionna rapidement en face de lui, mains à plat sur le bureau. Dans la manœuvre, il avait envoyé balader la chaise à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il savait qu'il outrepassait ses droits mais il s'en moquait. Cette histoire était bien trop importante à ses yeux.

\- Pourquoi ? coupa vivement Drago. Je veux en être !

\- C'est non ! s'écria son chef en se levant lui aussi. Tu es bien trop impliqué !

\- Foutaises ! explosa le serpentard en frappant du poing la surface du bureau. Il y a quelques années , cela ne vous a pas posé de problème que je lui coure après ! Pourquoi serait-ce différent aujourd'hui ?!

\- Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il te connaît mieux que personne et qu'il saura appuyer là où il faut pour te pousser à l'erreur ! Donc c'est non et ce n'est pas la peine d'argumenter Malefoy ! tonna le directeur, de sa voix autoritaire.

Le silence s'installa durement, faisant planer sans l'ombre d'un doute les ressentis du serpentard. Il exultait de rage à peine contenue. C'était bas de la part de l'homme en face de lui. Ses mots avaient fait remonter de violents souvenirs.

À la fin de la guerre, un bon nombre de Mangemorts étaient parvenus à s'échapper mais tous, sans exception avaient été appréhendés. Ou du moins, les services anglais l'avaient pensé. Quelques années plus tard, alors que Drago avait fait son entrée dans les rangs des Aurors depuis près d'un an, des rumeurs avaient commencé à courir sur des apparitions de Rodolphus Lestrange dans différents endroits du globe. Si au départ personne n'y avait cru, l'entente d'un témoin dans une affaire sans rapport avait levé de sérieux doutes deux ans plus tard. Drago avait fini par demander les rapports concernant la bataille finale pour avoir la preuve du nom de son oncle dans les noms des morts recensés. Hors, il s'était rendu compte d'une erreur. Une énorme erreur qui avait été passée sous silence. Si la photo du corps avait bien figuré dans le dossier, rien n'avait indiqué la prise en charge du cadavre alors que tous les autres dossiers mentionnaient cette étape. Intrigué, il en avait fait mention à Kingsley et quand ce dernier avait eu connaissance de ce détail, tout avait basculé. Une affaire interne avait été ouverte pour découvrir la vérité. Ils avaient fini par retrouver l'agent qui avait été à l'origine de ce rapport et la stupéfaction avait été grande en découvrant qu'il avait délibérément permis à Lestrange de s'enfuir. Au moment où Voldemort était tombé sous le sort de Potter, ce dernier avait simulé sa propre mort pour tenter de s'en sortir. Le coup de chance avait voulu qu'il tombe sur un ancien camarade Mangemort repenti, qui avait changé d'identité, refait sa vie dans les rangs de la loi. Pour ne pas voir s'envoler son secret, l'homme l'avait fait passer pour mort et cela avait fonctionné jusqu'à ce que son oncle ne fasse parler de lui et que Drago ne finisse par fouiner. Autant dire que cet ex-Mangemort au service du Ministère avait payé très cher cette action et s'était retrouvé à Azkhaban tout aussi vite. Dans la foulée, le service des Aurors avait pris les choses en main et une mission d'envergure avait démarré pour mettre la main sur le dernier Mangemort en cavale. Cette affaire n'avait pas été simple.

Lestrange avait été difficile à appréhender, jouant sans relâche avec les nerfs des meilleurs aurors et Drago savait qu'il en avait été la principale cause. Son oncle avait toujours su y faire pour manipuler les autres et malgré lui, il avait été son instrument. À chaque fois qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de l'attraper, cet enfoiré de mangemort avait utilisé sa bouche pour l'affronter, le provoquant avec des mots, appuyant là où cela faisait mal dans le but de le pousser à l'erreur et il avait réussi, permettant d'échapper aux forces de l'ordre, gagnant du sursis, blessant au passages ces sorciers aguerris à sa poursuite. Le blond savait qu'il avait commis des erreurs durant cette traque, se laissant guider par ses bas instincts de vengeance, répondant aux attaques de son oncle en faisant fi des ordres initiaux et qu'ils auraient pu l'attraper plus tôt s'il n'avait pas agi sans concertation.

Aujourd'hui, son chef le mettait à nouveau devant ses échecs passés. Il serra les dents, retenant difficilement les mots qui voulaient passer et se redressa bien droit, les mains dans le dos.

\- Très bien, c'est vous qui décidez... finit-il par dire, tendu à l'extrême.

Il se détourna, prêt à quitter le bureau, avant de déclarer.

\- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerai avoir le reste de ma journée. C'est plus que je ne peux encaisser et très franchement, ce n'est pas la masse de boulot qui m'assomme, ajouta-t-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

Conscient de l'effet de sa nouvelle, le directeur n'eut aucune hésitation quant à la réponse à donner.

\- Je ne vois pas de problème à ce que tu rentres, annonça-t-il doucement. Profite de ce week-end avancé pour te reposer.

Drago acquiesça, retenant une remarque quant à son planning cantonné derrière son bureau, ne l'ayant clairement pas épuisé puis sortit sans un autre regard.

Quand la porte eut été refermée, Kingsley se laissa retomber dans sa chaise, un long soupir passant ses lèvres. Cette entrevue avec le jeune Malefoy s'était passée telle qu'il l'avait imaginée. Explosive. Il n'était pas fier de l'avoir rembarré de cette manière quand il avait émis l'hypothèse de faire partie de l'escorte de Lestrange. Pourtant, s'il ne l'avait pas fait, l'ancien serpentard aurait poussé le vice à son maximum pour le faire flancher. Depuis toutes ces années, il connaissait le fils Malefoy et il était extrêmement tenace quand il avait une idée en tête. Comme un certain Harry Potter d'ailleurs.

Rien que ces deux-là dans son équipe suffisait à lui donner des cheveux gris. Encore bon qu'il n'en avait plus sur le cailloux.

À nouveau, il soupira.

Il commençait à se faire vieux pour ces conneries. Vraiment.

.

.

_**Londres, 01h35.**_

Il était bon de changer d'air. De ne penser à rien d'autre que le moment. Oublier le reste. Les problèmes. Tout.

Drago se concentrait plus que jamais sur l'instant présent.

Il en avait besoin. Et s'y employait avec toute son énergie.

Le plaisir affluait avec précision dans tout son corps. C'était bon. Exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour délaisser toutes ses pensées négatives.

Rien ne comptait en dehors de cette peau contre la sienne, de ces délicieuses frictions, de ce corps en harmonie avec le sien. Il laissait libre court à ses envies, caressant de ses mains ces formes, embrassant cette bouche avec envie, malaxant ces muscles discrets mais fermes. Tout était trop et pas assez en même temps.

Plus brusquement qu'à son habitude, il prépara son partenaire, non sans rester attentif à ses ressentis. Le but n'était clairement pas de le blesser mais de lui donner une totale satisfaction, aussi complète que la sienne. Les soupirs et les légers gémissements furent de bons indicateurs sur la précision de ses gestes. N'y tenant plus, il finit par se glisser en lui, laissant échapper un râle discret quant aux sensations qui l'assaillaient.

Il n'attendit pas un instant et commença à imprimer des mouvements de bassin. Trop impatient, trop excité, trop avide de cette étreinte. S'il entendit le hoquet surpris de l'homme sous lui, il ne le fit pas savoir et se concentra d'autant plus sur ses vas et viens. Il savait que le rythme imposé risquait de les porter tous deux trop rapidement à l'orgasme mais il ne pouvait pas se retenir. Ces mains qui s'accrochaient à son dos, cette bouche qui lui dévorait le cou et cette respiration saccadée raisonnant à son oreille le rendait fou. Quand son prénom se fit entendre, ce fût trop pour Drago. Au prix d'un énorme effort, il se retira totalement et se redressa sur ses genoux. Faisant fi du grognement frustré du beau brun sous lui, il le bascula sur le ventre, attrapa le haut de ses cuisses pour lui donner la bonne position et revint le pénétrer d'un coup. Un même gémissement leur échappa à cette nouvelle union physique et tout prit alors une cadence démesurée.

Plus rien ne semblait être en mesure d'arrêter ce qui se produisait. Tout n'était que gémissements, soupirs et bruits aussi indécents que possible. Drago lâchait totalement prise et se livrait sans compter pour faire danser leurs corps à l'unisson. Le plaisir brouillait peu à peu ses sens et seul le toucher semblait être exclu de ce phénomène. Comme à chaque fois, il ressentait le moindre contact avec une précision affolante. Leurs peaux chaudes et collantes, les frissons parcourant tout son épiderme à chaque coup de bassin et son sexe, délicieusement serré entre ces fesses tout aussi délectables. Son regard s'arrêta un instant sur ces dernières, stimulant un peu plus son plaisir avant de remonter sur les hanches, le dos et cette nuque offerte en total abandon. Cette vision ne le lassait pas. Cet homme ne le lassait pas.

Se sachant près du point de non retour, il prit sur lui pour se retenir, glissa sa main sur le membre délaissé de son amant et le caressa au rythme de ses vas et vient. C'était brut, puissant mais aucune plainte ne venait le freiner, le poussant à aller toujours plus vite et plus fort. Il en fallut peu pour porter son partenaire à l'orgasme et alors qu'il se répandait sur les draps dans un cri de jouissance, Drago accentua encore le rythme, ne relâchant pas ce sexe, tandis que le sien subissait une pression délicieuse. Alors seulement à cet instant, il se laissa aller dans un dernier râle, au paroxysme du plaisir.

À bout de souffle, il passa sa main le long de la colonne vertébrale de son amant, comme pour le remercier de cette étreinte et le libéra de sa présence avant de rouler à ses côtés.

Durant les minutes suivantes, seul leurs souffles troublèrent le silence de la chambre. Drago appréciait énormément ces moments post-orgasmiques, surtout depuis qu'il avait trouvé le partenaire idéal pour les partager. Il pouvait donc laisser son esprit reprendre le contrôle, lentement, avec douceur, avant d'être replongé dans la réalité, plus détendu. Il espérait que ce soir ne ferait pas exception à cette règle, même s'il en doutait un peu.

Alors qu'il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux apprécier l'instant, de légers mouvements attirèrent son attention à ses côtés. Un léger souffle se répercuta sur son visage, signe que son amant se trouvait tout proche de lui. Il sut, avant même de le voir, ce que ce dernier était en train de faire. Malgré lui, un sourire en coin se dessina.

\- Arrêteras-tu un jour ce petit manège, Justin ? demanda-t-il, plus fort que lui, sur un ton qu'il voulait blasé.

Le susnommé se mit à rire.

\- Et mince ! C'est ce qui s'appelle "être pris la main dans le sac"! répondit-il avec humour.

\- Si peu ! ironisa Drago, avant d'ouvrir les yeux pour observer l'homme à ses côtés. Pour un avocat, je te trouve bien trop prévisible et peu discret... J'espère que tu te montres sous un autre jour, paré de ton costume noir et armé de ta langue pour des plaidoiries. Sinon, tu n'as pas fini d'enchaîner les déconvenues et les clients mécontents !

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

\- Ouah ! Que de mots agréables envers moi ! Une chose est sûre, ta langue acérée serait un atout majeur dans le cabinet où je travaille !

\- Je sais, rigola le blond en passant ses mains derrière la tête. Tu me l'as déjà dit -au moins- une dizaine de fois ! ajouta-t-il d'un regard de côté. Pour autant, cela ne me plairait pas... Même si je te concède, je prends toujours grand plaisir à utiliser les mots comme arme -encore plus pour toucher les gens- mais je ne pourrais pas... laissa-t-il tomber en soupirant.

Pourtant, à de rares occasions par le passé, il lui était arrivé de penser à ce métier. Avant qu'il ne dise "non" à cette marque sur son bras et cette allégeance à un vieux fou détraqué. Son père lui avait toujours vanté sa facilité à s'exprimer et user des mots. C'était bien l'un des rares compliments qu'il avait pu recevoir de son géniteur d'ailleurs. Il aurait pu se tourner aisément vers cette carrière dans laquelle il aurait -sans aucun doute- connu la réussite mais devoir se battre pour rester en vie avait réveillé une autre voie. Une voie risquée, dangereuse qui lui convenait parfaitement et contre laquelle il n'échangerait jamais un bureau trop tranquille. Oh non.

\- Je sais... Tu me l'as déjà dit un certain nombre de fois également et à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, je ne sais toujours pas avec précision le métier que tu fais... Si ce n'est que tu voyages pas mal et que tu ne sais jamais à l'avance où tu seras, finit par lui répondre Justin, tirant un nouveau sourire en coin à Drago, tout en se redressant sur son coude pour l'observer.

Cet homme ne lâchait rien et ce n'était pas faute de montrer sa curiosité pour tenter de découvrir les secrets l'entourant mais, sans succès. Justin aurait pu se sentir vexé de ne pas savoir. Après tout, lui-même était totalement transparent pour Drago. Il lui racontait jusqu'à ses affaires en détail alors qu'il n'aurait pas dû, le secret professionnel l'obligeant à garder le silence mais il avait confiance. Il sentait qu'il pouvait lui parler de tout et que, jamais, il n'aurait le moindre retour de bâton. C'était inexplicable. Alors, malgré ces silences, ces paroles énigmatiques et ces questions habilement détournées, il acceptait cette mise à l'écart dès qu'il approchait trop près. Il avait appris à apprécier cet homme tel qu'il était et parfois, le mystère était envoûtant. Diablement envoûtant avec un regard gris acier même.

\- Tu continues Justin ! Je sens ton regard sur moi, comme s'il me caressait le corps ! reprit le blond. Serais-tu en train de faire une fixation sur mon physique de dieu ? Je le sais déjà que je suis parfait ! ajouta-t-il d'un air suffisant. D'ailleurs, je le serai bien plus une fois que je me serai débarrassé de ça, fit-il d'un geste dédaigneux vers le préservatif encore sur son sexe.

Aussitôt, il se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, sous le regard amusé de l'avocat. Il ne perdit pas de temps pour joindre le geste à la parole. Il mit le tout dans la poubelle et discrètement, il usa d'un sort sans baguette pour se nettoyer. Avec le temps, il avait appris à maîtriser quelques sorts mineurs mais ayant leur importance, selon le moment. Bien entendu, il se devait d'être très prudent, comme à cet instant, en présence d'un moldu. Ce secret ne devait en aucun cas être dévoilé. Il le savait et chaque rencontre avec Justin était d'autant plus compliquée. Il aimait de moins en moins lui mentir. Il avait l'impression de jouer double jeu et cela l'agaçait. Quand les questions survenaient, il avait parfois l'envie de laisser passer quelques réponses. Dans ces moments, il se rappelait des règles imposées par le monde magique et ce à quoi il pourrait s'exposer si son ami se révélait bavard. Ces simples suppositions effaçaient alors les doutes, le persuadant d'agir dans le meilleur intérêt de tous.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il intercepta le regard de Justin, soudainement plus sérieux.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? Aurais-tu eu peur que je disparaisse ? demanda-t-il, moqueur en revenant dans le lit.

L'hésitation fut perceptible sur le visage du brun.

\- Il se peut que je me préparais à une petite déclaration d'au revoir, comme cela arrive -en général- après le sexe... Et je suis donc plutôt surpris qu'elle n'ait pas encore eu lieu, répondit-il en passant sa main sur sa légère barbe, la curiosité au bord des lèvres.

\- Je vois, déclara lentement le blond.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi mais ce soir, il n'avait pas l'envie de rentrer. Ou peut-être voulait-il laisser la réalité derrière lui encore un peu ? Sans doute.

Sa journée avait été royalement merdique. Sa semaine entière l'avait été. Mais aujourd'hui, plus que les autres. Le souvenir de son entretien avec Kingsley lui revint aussitôt et il préféra l'occulter, se concentrant sur cette soirée qu'il avait attendu avec impatience.

Quand il était sorti du Ministère, il s'était empressé de contacter son ami et lui avait demandé ses projets du vendredi soir. En entendant la réponse, il s'était fait un plaisir de lui proposer de sortir. Avec une certaine joie, il avait donc attendu ce moment qui le ferait se déconnecter et il n'avait pas été déçu. Comme toujours, il avait apprécié chaque mot échangé avec Justin au restaurant, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de réfléchir plus loin et comme à chaque fois, ils avaient prolongé l'entrevue jusqu'à la maison de l'avocat, ou plutôt dans sa chambre pour une autre activité tout aussi agréable.

\- Du coup, que dois-je en déduire ?

La question le sortit brusquement de ses pensées.

Conscient d'avoir été silencieux un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire, il se reprit tout aussi vite, un sourire séducteur plaqué sur son visage alors qu'il se redressait pour venir mettre ses mains de chaque côté du visage en face de lui.

\- À ton avis ? Si j'avais eu l'intention de partir, crois-tu que je serai revenu près de toi ? préféra-t-il demander, un sourcil haussé.

\- Drago... Je sais que tu fais diversion... soupira le brun, d'un air léger. Une question par une question... Habile et tout à fait malin pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Soit ! Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas peur de parler donc oui, je m'attendais à ton petit remerciement pour la soirée pendant que tu te serais habillé, un baiser rapide et une claque sur les fesses. N'est-ce pas toujours ainsi que les choses se passent ?

Si Drago avait perçu la petite provocation, il n'en tint pas compte en entendant la suite. Son rire éclata au descriptif réducteur de leur fins de soirées habituelles.

\- Tu me fais passer pour un vrai goujat !

\- C'est ce que tu es ! insista le brun d'un regard. D'ailleurs, la manière dont tu m'as pris tout à l'heure rejoint parfaitement ce point de vue !

S'il n'y avait pas eu ce léger sourire, Drago aurait pu croire les propos de Justin. Il avait donc remarqué son côté plus brut ce soir et ce détail le fit grimacer, malgré lui.

\- Drago, ne fais pas cette tête ! C'était très bon ! le rassura l'avocat. J'ai juste été un peu surpris par cette rudesse dont tu as fait preuve. C'est tout. Mais cela n'enlève en rien le bon moment !

\- Je suis désolé ! lâcha l'Auror, sincère. Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air d'une brute ! Tu me connais !

Justin porta une de ses mains dans les cheveux blonds et tira délicatement.

\- Arrête ! M'as-tu entendu me plaindre ? Hum ? demanda-t-il. Au signe de tête négatif, il reprit. Alors il n'y a aucun problème ! De toute façon, dès que tu es arrivé au restaurant, j'avais senti que tu étais tendu et dans un état d'esprit différent... Il te fallait un moyen pour te détendre et je suis ravi d'avoir pu aidé ! termina-t-il, plutôt satisfait.

Drago rigola, légèrement surpris quant à la manière qu'avait Justin de voir le positif d'une situation. Sans doute, était-ce dû à son métier où le pire était capable de se produire. À nouveau, il remarqua le côté observateur de son ami sur sa personne et préféra noyer le problème à sa manière.

Faisant fi de cette main lui caressant le cuir chevelu, il se rapprocha de cette gueule d'ange à la légère barbe impeccable et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Sentir leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre les firent frissonner un peu. Cette proximité était toujours très agréable entre eux.

\- Étant donné que j'ai été un vrai rustre sans manière...

\- Je n'ai pas dit ça, coupa vivement le brun.

\- Mais moi, je le dis ! reprit plus fort le blond, alors que son ami levait les yeux au ciel. Peut-être pourrais-je me faire pardonner comme il se doit ? ajouta-t-il d'une voix mielleuse en bougeant son bassin.

Un discret soupir passa les lèvres de Justin. C'était gagné d'avance et Drago ne résista pas à l'envie de recommencer.

\- Alors ? demanda-t-il, sadique, en ne stoppant pas pour autant les délicieuses frictions.

\- C'est toi qui voit... finit par lâcher son ami d'une voix faible, les yeux fermés.

\- Dans ce cas, c'est tout vu, clôtura le blond en venant l'embrasser avec envie.

La nuit était loin d'être finie et justement, cela tombait bien. Il ne comptait pas partir avant un moment.

.

.

_**Londres, 09h32.**_

Une horrible sonnerie résonna dans la chambre, faisant sursauter violemment les deux hommes endormis dans le lit. Après quelques grognements matinaux de circonstances, Drago tenta bien que mal de se lever et retrouver son foutu portable à travers les vêtements éparpillés au sol.

Pestant contre cet objet de malheur l'ayant fait sortir du lit bien trop tôt, il finit par mettre la main dessus -enfoui dans la poche de son pantalon- mais au moment où il l'extirpa, la sonnerie prit fin. La personne avait dû basculer sur sa boîte vocale. En regardant le nom inscrit, un nouveau grognement passa ses lèvres. Déjà fatigué, il se laissa retomber en arrière sur le lit.

\- Quel enthousiasme à la vue de cet appel manqué ! ricana Justin, la main venant frotter sa barbe.

Drago confirma d'un nouveau bougonnement.

\- Si tu avais pour amie cette femme, crois-moi que tu réagirais de la même manière ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix encore endormie.

La nuit avait été bien trop courte ou plutôt longue -en terme d'activité- et il aurait bien aimé pouvoir profiter d'un peu de sommeil en ce début de week-end. Après leur second round dans le lit et le troisième sous la douche, il n'avait plus eu la force de rentrer -même en transplanant- et pour une fois, il avait demandé à Justin s'il pouvait rester dormir. Si ce dernier avait semblé surpris, il n'en avait rien dit et s'était contenté d'accepter avec plaisir.

D'ailleurs, ce dernier n'avait pas pu cacher son hilarité à sa remarque précédente et demanda, très justement.

\- Est-ce Pansy ?

\- 10 points pour... toi ! se rattrapa Drago en applaudissant.

Il avait failli lâcher _"10 points pour Gryffondor !"_. Il avait toujours pensé que son ami aurait eu sa place dans la maison des lions -toutes ses qualités allant indéniablement dans ce sens- mais il n'aurait clairement pas compris l'allusion, n'appartenant pas à ce monde.

\- Entre elle, Blaise et les autres, tu n'es vraiment pas mal entouré et vos moments ensemble doivent être... épiques, lâcha le brun avec une note d'humour.

\- Le mot est bien trouvé ! Je ne m'ennuie pas ! confirma moqueusement le blond.

En entendant à nouveau son portable sonner, il s'en saisit paresseusement avec un soupir exagéré et décrocha sans regarder.

\- Oui Pansy ? Que me vaut l_

\- Oh merveilleux ! Monsieur est toujours parmi nous ! hurla la voix de son amie dans l'appareil, ce qui nécessita un mouvement de recul avec son oreille.

Cette femme allait avoir sa peau, un jour.

\- Où es-tu ?! Bon sang ! reprit-elle, énervée.

Drago soupira, se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux alors qu'il entendait rire à ses côtés. Justin se foutait de sa gueule. Il lui envoya -à l'aveugle- un coussin en pleine tête, ce qui le fit rire plus fort.

\- Drago... Qui est avec toi ?

L'interpellé grogna à la question.

\- Drago !

\- C'est Justin ! cria-t-il a son tour, plus qu'agacé de se faire agresser de bon matin.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Ça va faire vingt minutes que je suis devant chez toi, à tambouriner comme une forcenée à ta porte et toi, tu t'envois en l'air ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix sur aiguë.

\- Nuance ! On s'est envoyé en l'air ! On dormait actuellement, avant que tu m'appelles pour me casser la tête, grinça-t-il avec toute sa mauvaise humeur et ajouta, à titre d'information. Au passage, tu pourrais faire exploser la porte d'entrée du manoir que je n'entendrais rien ! Je ne suis pas chez moi !

\- Merde ! C'est pas possible ! jura son amie, avant de soupirer fortement. Un jour, tu auras ma peau Drago Lucius Malefoy !

Le susnommé leva les yeux en l'air. Quelle théâtralité.

\- T'en fais pas, tu auras la mienne avant, Parkinson ! souffla-t-il de la même façon.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à une réplique bien sentie, un nouveau soupir lui répondit et, rien d'autre. Ce n'était pas normal. Pansy ne lui laissait jamais le dernier mot et ceci lui amena une léger doute quant à la raison de l'appel, tout aussi bizarre. Elle n'usait de ce moyen de communication qu'en derniers recours pour le joindre. D'ailleurs, que faisait-elle en Angleterre ? N'aurait-elle pas dû se trouver au fin fond de la Russie avec Potter et Finnigan sur une mission ? Il n'avait pas percuté avant, le réveil ayant été trop abrupt pour son cerveau et maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, la réalité le rattrapait doucement.

\- Pansy, pourquoi cherchais-tu après moi ? finit-il par demander lentement, la colère du moment disparue.

Aucun mot ne vint. Il entendait sa respiration, signe qu'elle n'avait pas raccroché mais c'était le seul signe de sa présence et il n'était pas rassurant, selon son avis.

\- Pansy ? Que se passe-t-il ? crut-il bon d'insister alors qu'il se mettait assis.

Ce geste et la nuance inquiète de la voix interpella l'avocat. Lui-même se redressa en appui sur son coude, attiré par cette discussion qui ne semblait pas normale.

Drago avait perçu le mouvement à ses côtés et ne put se retenir d'y couler un regard. Immédiatement, Justin lui mima du bout des lèvres "mauvaise nouvelle ?", ce à quoi il ne sut répondre.

\- Bon, je... J'aurais préféré que tu sois chez toi pour te parler de vive voix mais je n'ai pas le choix... murmura piteusement Pansy dans le téléphone.

Cette petite voix désolée et à fleur de peau rassura encore moins Drago sur le sujet de cet appel. Il se sentit tout à coup fébrile. Son cerveau était passé en mode alerte.

\- Ce matin était prévu le transfert de ton oncle au Ministère pour son audience, tu... Tu étais au courant, n'est-ce pas ? reprit son amie et collègue, sur un ton bien trop doux.

\- Oui, je sais... se contenta de dire le blond, ayant tout à coup un mauvais pressentiment.

La mention de cet homme en moins de vingt-quatre heures n'était pas de bon augure. Tendu, il attendit donc la suite.

\- Ok... fit Pansy dans un léger raclement de gorge. Il y a eu un problème. Un très gros problème. Lestrange a réussi à s'évader.

La bombe était lâchée. Drago se sentit défaillir dangereusement. Il eut l'impression qu'une pierre s'était accrochée à son pied et l'entraînait au plus profond dans les entrailles de la terre. L'annonce résonnait dans sa tête, encore et encore, comme un écho sans fin. Son cœur se serra Sa respiration commença à devenir légèrement laborieuse. Les signes d'une crise de panique n'était pas loin. Il devait se reprendre et ne pas donner ce spectacle à Justin. Difficilement, il essaya de prendre quelques bouffées d'air.

\- Comment...?

Ce fût tout ce qu'il put être capable de dire. Mais Pansy le comprit.

\- Je ne sais pas grand chose, Drago. J'ai reçu une missive urgente de Kingsley avec cette information et la demande à tous les Aurors disponibles de se rendre au Ministère, au plus vite... Me concernant, il semblerait que notre directeur ait jugé bon de me faire rentrer et il m'a fait savoir qu'il serait préférable que je vienne te chercher, étant donné la nature délicate de l'affaire, expliqua-t-elle, toujours aussi douce.

Drago acquiesça bêtement, oubliant un instant que son amie ne pouvait pas le voir. Les informations arrivaient lentement jusqu'à son cerveau, entremêlés à ses émotions diverses. Il entrevoyait doucement les événements qui allaient découler de cette annonce.

Tentant de garder un minimum de contrôle, il souffla un bon coup.

\- D'accord, très bien. Merci de m'avoir prévenu, Pansy ! déclara-t-il, la voix neutre au possible, prêt à raccrocher.

\- Attends, Drago ! s'écria sa collègue, ayant plus ou moins prédit son geste. Tu... Dis-moi où habite Justin et nous irons ensemble au Ministère !

Plus fort que lui, le blond se mit à ricaner.

\- Parkinson, me prendrais-tu pour un faible ? Je suis parfaitement capable de faire le chemin seul ! On se retrouvera au... Là-bas, se rattrapa-t-il au dernier moment. Je fais au plus vite ! À tout à l'heure !

Il n'attendit pas de réponse et raccrocha.

Silencieux, il se leva et commença à récupérer ses affaires étalées un peu partout. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'avocat qui l'observait. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu de mal à comprendre qu'un incident venait de se produire.

\- Drago, est-ce que...?

\- Justin ! Non ! Ne pose aucune question s'il te plaît ! coupa le blond en se tournant vers lui. Je ne pourrais pas te donner de réponses ! C'est... interdit ! souffla-t-il d'une voix lente et fébrile, tout en enfilant son pantalon.

Le brun acquiesça, le regard posé sur son ami qui s'habillait. Très vite, il avait compris que le métier de ce dernier était tenu au secret et même si la curiosité apparaissait parfois, il se retenait plus ou moins d'être trop intrusif. Pourtant à cet instant, il lui était dur de ne rien dire. Très dur. Drago semblait très perturbé et il sentait émaner de lui beaucoup d'ondes négatives. Connaissant le contrôle habituel dont il faisait preuve, cela l'inquiéta.

\- Quand je te vois t'agiter comme tu le fais et le mystère que tu maintiens... Cela me fait dire que ton métier est bien plus dangereux que ce que tu en laisses échapper, ne put-il s'empêcher de dire doucement. Je pourrais croire que tu bosses pour une organisation secrète et que tu es un espion moderne, tel James Bond avec le MI6.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et se laissa tomber contre le coussin. Le blond s'était stoppé aux derniers propos de Justin, surpris par ses déductions, pas si éloignées que cela de la vérité. Il connaissait bien la référence cinématographique évoquée par l'avocat et au fond, il n'était pas si différent de l'agent 007. Il était un agent, armé, mettant sa vie en jeu à chaque mission pour stopper des personnes dangereuses. Sur le principe, c'était la même chose. Sauf qu'il n'avait nullement besoin de gadgets et il ne jouait pas de ses charmes. Enfin, pas aussi souvent que l'espion anglais.

\- Bon sang ! C'est ridicule ! ajouta encore le brun, son bras sur son visage, inconscient du trouble causé chez Drago. Tu fais tant de manières avec ta profession que j'en viens à dire n'importe quoi... Je manque cruellement de sommeil...

Statique, debout au milieu de la chambre, sa chemise à moitié ouverte, l'Auror se mit à fixer son ami. Il ne savait pas pourquoi -d'un coup- il bloquait ainsi. Ou peut-être que si. Beaucoup de sentiments bataillaient fermes. La colère d'avoir été écarté par son chef de cette escorte prévue pour son oncle. Les remords de ne pas avoir insisté et pu réagir pour prévoir cette évasion. L'appréhension de devoir repartir pour une chasse à l'homme dans laquelle il allait encore être mis à l'épreuve par cet enfoiré. Mais aussi cette peur qui le rongeait, lui soufflant qu'il allait devoir -à nouveau- faire face à ce passé qu'il avait enfermé à double tour quand il avait enfermé Lestrange à Azkhaban. Ce coup de téléphone et ce qu'il venait de provoquer occupait donc toutes ses pensées. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Justin en rajoutait une couche avec son métier. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça maintenant.

En temps normal, il aurait sans aucun doute balayé ces insinuations d'un bon sarcasme de son crû, tel le Malefoy qu'il était. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne parvenait pas à être cette personne désagréable.

Tout s'emmêlait dans sa tête.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir basculé dans une autre dimension où tout lui paraissait irréel. Comment cette journée à peine démarrée avait-elle pu déraper vers un tel cauchemar ?

Et d'un coup, ce fût le déclic.

Rien n'arrivait par hasard. Tout était toujours lié. Chaque décision. Chaque action. L'évasion de son oncle n'était pas un cas à part. Il fallait qu'il raisonne posément, qu'il se calme et qu'il retrouve ses facultés pour être en mesure d'agir comme il le devait et pas comme on aimerait qu'il le fasse.

Il n'était plus ce gamin apeuré à qui on avait dicté trop souvent sa manière d'agir. Il n'était plus ce jeune Auror, encore perturbé par ce passé délicat. Il n'était plus le même Malefoy.

Il avait changé, grandi et était devenu un excellent Auror. Même en tant qu'homme, il avait appris et évolué pour donner le meilleur de soi.

Un minimum rassuré, il termina de boutonner sa chemise et se dirigea sur le lit pour récupérer son portable. Ses mouvements attirèrent l'attention de Justin qui avait levé son bras au-dessus de la tête pour l'observer.

\- Et donc, tu t'en vas... dit-il avec évidence.

Drago avait senti sa voix tressauter dans ces quelques mots, preuve d'un sentiment trop visible.

\- Oui, fût sa réponse, toute simple mais néanmoins sûre alors qu'il se détournait un instant pour prendre sa veste.

\- Tu as conscience qu'au vu de cet appel et ton comportement, je vais avoir du mal à ne pas m'inquiéter... souffla le brun, d'une voix douce.

\- Je peux le comprendre.

Il aurait dû le reprendre sur ses émotions mais il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. À quoi cela aurait-il servi ? Une prise de bec avant de s'en aller n'était pas au programme. Vraiment pas. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un souci supplémentaire sur les épaules. Il devait être opérationnel pour la suite et à cent pour cent.

De plus, il ne voulait pas partir en laissant une dispute derrière lui. Cela lui serait bien trop dérangeant. Il en prenait conscience bêtement mais, il tenait à cet homme. Justin avait pris une place dans sa vie. Il était un ami, un amant et d'une certaine manière, un confident sur lequel il pouvait se reposer quand il en éprouvait le besoin. Certes, l'avocat n'était pas au courant de sa nature de sorcier, du monde magique et de son métier risqué, ce qui limitait un peu les discussions. Pour autant, il était d'une prévenance, d'une gentillesse et d'une écoute illimitée. S'il sentait un problème, il n'hésitait pas à donner de son temps et de sa personne pour lui. Et lui, que faisait-il de bon ? Alors, peut-être était-il temps qu'il relâche un peu les cordes de son côté ? Advienne que pourra.

Son regard vint accrocher celui de son ami.

\- Tu sais... Je ne te laisse pas dans l'ignorance pour le plaisir, déclara Drago. La raison principale est sécuritaire. C'est... réellement compliqué, soupira-t-il, ne sachant quoi dire d'autre.

Justin se redressa, assis, ses beaux yeux verts plongés dans les siens.

\- Est-ce que tu me feras confiance, un jour ? se contenta-t-il de demander.

\- C'est déjà le cas.

L'avocat laissa éclater un petit rire, plutôt triste.

\- Non, Drago, ce n'est pas vrai mais, je ne t'en veux pas... Tu as tes raisons et je ne doute pas qu'elles soient justes... murmura le brun, doucement, presque tendrement.

À ces mots, le blond ne résista pas et vint se pencher sur Justin. Il glissa sa main sur sa nuque et l'embrassa. Le baiser prit une tournure très intense, surprenant quelque peu l'avocat. C'était appuyé, pressant et très fort, comme si Drago cherchait à lui montrer ses émotions. Et l'intention était clairement celle-ci. Le sorcier tentait de lui montrer -à sa manière- tout le bien pensé envers lui et son affection. C'était aussi un moyen de le remercier d'être à ses côtés et aussi, une façon de se prouver que tout irait bien pour la suite.

\- On se revoit dès que je le peux, lui dit-il en le relâchant.

Il voulait le rassurer et se rassurer en même temps sur l'incertitude de ses prochains jours, voire semaines l'attendant.

\- Ça sonne comme l'au revoir du héros pour sa moitié... rigola le brun dans une tentative de faire baisser la tension ressentie chez son ami.

Drago laissa passer un sourire.

\- Non, je le dis pour que tu évites de t'inquiéter ! Tu me connais, je suis un dur à cuire... Et un très bon agent, bien meilleur que James Bond ! ajouta-t-il, sûr de lui, avec un clin d'œil.

La surprise passa dans les yeux verts et Drago profita de cette semi-révélation pour s'éloigner. Il venait de confirmer certains doutes de son ami et il ne se l'expliquait pas. Il avait eu l'envie soudaine de le faire.

\- Alors, tu es vrai_

\- On verra ça quand je serai de retour ! J'ai du boulot qui m'attend ! coupa-t-il, conscient de l'impact de ces mots. À bientôt, Justin !

Il se détourna et fit quelques pas, avant de se faire stopper dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Sois prudent, Drago !

\- Je le suis toujours ! confirma-t-il avec sérieux. Merci pour.. tout !

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et il quitta la chambre rapidement.

En fermant la porte d'entrée, il se permit de souffler un bon coup. Quitter cet endroit le faisait plonger tête la première dans les événements à venir. L'annonce de Pansy revint tambouriner à ses oreilles _"Il y a eu un problème. Un très gros problème. Lestrange a réussi à s'évader"_. C'était plutôt violent.

À chaque pas qu'il faisait, les mots revenaient, frappant au rythme de ses chaussures sur le sol.

Le stress montait.

La colère grondait.

La peur se faufilait.

Il essayait de faire le tri dans ses émotions. Très lentement. Méthodiquement.

Il devait rester rationnel et laisser les mauvais sentiments de côté. C'était la clé pour ne pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs du passé.

Alors qu'il arrivait dans une petite ruelle pour transplaner à l'abri des regards, un doute persistait quand même. Allait-on le laisser prendre part à cette affaire ? S'il se basait sur sa dernière entrevue avec Kingsley, rien n'était moins sûr.

Il balaya rapidement cette idée, partant sur sa pensée première. Bien décidé.

Il serait de la partie.

Il la dirigerait.

Et cette fois, il ne laisserait pas le choix à ses supérieurs. Au diable ce qu'on penserait de sa -probable- insubordination.

Il était un Auror.

Une nouvelle mission se profilait et il allait tout faire pour la mener à bien. À son terme. Sans problème.

Sûr de lui, il transplana sans attendre vers le Ministère.

.

.

_À Suivre..._

.

* * *

Chapitre 2 bouclé !

Je sais, pas encore de trace des Avengers... Patience ! Le prochain chapitre sera le bon moment pour leur entrée ! Une petite idée de la manière dont je vais les introduire ? ;)

Comme toujours, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié cette lecture.

Avant de me quitter, une petite review pour me donner votre avis ? :)

Comme toujours & avec plaisir,

Un très **_Grand merci_** d'être là & de m'avoir lu !

Portez-vous bien,

À très vite,

**Miss Crazy Drake**


End file.
